Total Danganronpa
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: When 25 contestants are stuck in a school with no way out, a strange bear tells them the only way to get out is to kill someone. Can Noah, who the rest don't remember, and Dawn, who has lost her memories, pinpoint the killers and give them justice? Or will they all end up dying themselves? Warning: Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue- Welcome to Despair High School

Disclaimer:I do not own the Total Drama series or Danganronpa.

This is an crossover with Total Drama and Danganronpa. You don't to know anything about Danganronpa to enjoy this. However, you must have watched the Total Drama series to enjoy this.

For those of you who have played the game/watched the anime, this will be happening during the same time as the first game/Danganronpa the Animation.

Pairings: Noah/Dawn all other will probably be canon.

* * *

Noah sighed as he walked towards the giant school. It had been a year since Total Drama All-Stars had finished and all the contestants had moved on with their lives. Noah hasn't even attempted to talk to them, ever since Total Drama World Tour ended.

Nor did he want to.

Noah shook his head to relive himself of the bad memories. He promised himself that he wouldn't think back on all those days that caused him so much pain. Or caused him to lose his sense of smell…

He could still taste it, though.

Noah gazed up at the school. Digging in his hoodie's pocket, he brought out a small folded paper. Unfolding it, he stared at it for a moment before tossing it over his shoulder. He walked past the gates and into the school.

The paper floated to the ground. It read:

_Dear Noah,_

_You have been selected into the prodigious student body of the Hope's Peak Academy. Please do not think we've accepted you because of your recent participation within the Total Drama franchise. Due to your superior intellect compared to that of the other contestants, we believe that you would be best suited in a more demanding school environment. If you are interested in joining, then come to the building on July 15 for orientation._

_Hope's Peak Academy is all about instilling hope into our students, faculty and others. We will not fall under the influence of despair._

_We hope to see you soon!_

_~Principal_

Xxx

**Execution: Blast Off!**

Chris was forcible shoved into a small grey metallic space shuttle and onto a red velvet seat. He sat down and looked around in confusion, his eyes blinded by a small rag tied over them. His hand were bundles together by some rope.

"Hey," he pleaded. "I know it was wrong of me to secretly set up all those camera! It was the paparazzi's fault, man!"

"I understand, Chris." A voice spoke from the shadows of the small classroom they were in.

Chris frowned. "Wait, you're-"

Before he could finish that sentence, however, the shuttle's door shut on him. The rocket's bottom burst into flames as it hit the ceiling. It began to spin around, and like a drill it tunneled itself past multiple floors and into the night sky.

A smiling and waving moon and planet, with a ring around it, watched as the rocket came up to them, before the engine sputtered and the rocket fell back down. It turned around in midair, as it engines came back to life suddenly and increased the speed of the descent. It crashed in front of the shadowy figure and opened its doors. Chris's bones and remains came tumbling out.

**Executed: Chris Mclean**

Xxx

When Noah opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

He groggily rubbed his eyes, and then yawned, stretching as he did so. Still dazed, he looked around to find himself in a fairly average classroom, sitting in a fairly average desk. A large blackboard was on the wall and a teacher's desk was crammed into the corner next to it. Above it was a security camera, much like he had seen in Total Drama countless times. All of the desks around Noah, faced the board. However some looked as though as if they had been pushed aside and toppled over in a hurry.

Noah stood up, with a more rapt expression on his face. He took note of the door that was opposite of the teacher's desk. However on the wall, where Noah assumed the windows would be, a giant plate of iron covered it.

Noah walked over to the plate and rapped his knuckles on it. "Yep," he muttered, clarifying what he assumed only moments before. "It's definitely some sort of metal…"

He looked up, back at the blackboard, to see something written on it.

"July 15th," he muttered, still talking under his breath. "So it's still orientation day…"

He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the knob, twisting it. He half-expected it to be locked. However, to his surprise the door swung open easily. He walked out and found himself in a long hallway with the same camera dotting the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he could see a set of double doors. Light flowed and voices could be heard from within.

He started out at a walk, before he broke out in run. He pushed open the door to the gymnasium and…!

Groaned in utter disappointment.

"Oh," he grumbled. "Its just you guys." He mentally facepalmed. "And here I thought, I would be able to escape Total Drama for good this time."

Gwen, who was the closest to him, blinked. "Um… Do we know you?" she asked.

**GWEN ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE LONER**

Noah blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I was on your team in season 1 and I was on season 3."

Duncan walked up next to Gwen and looked him over. He shook his head. "Pasty's right, dweeb," he said, having already labeled Noah a "dweeb." "I haven't seen you before today."

**DUNCAN ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE DELINQUENT**

Gwen pushed him aside and glared. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Noah sighed. "Okay, I know that I'm not the most popular Total Drama contestant, but at least I'm more popular than Sadie or Katie."

Said people placed their hands on their hips and pouted. "Hey!" Katie frowned. "We're plenty popular!"

"Yeah!" agreed Sadie. "We're, like, the most popular ones."

**KATIE ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE SWEET GIRL**

**SADIE ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE SWEET GIRL'S FRIEND**

"As if!" Courtney scoffed. "According to my statistics, you two are one of the more _unpopular_ contestants." She nodded to Noah. "In fact, he's probably more popular than you! And he wasn't even on the show!"

**COURTNEY ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE TYPE A**

Behind her, Scott cheered her on. "You tell 'em, honey!"

Courtney turned and narrowed her eyes. "Scott," she said dangerously. "I thought I ordered you to stop calling me that!"

Scott took step back. "Sorry… Courtney."

**SCOTT ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE TROUBLEMAKER**

Izzy, hearing the commotion, jumped down from the ceiling, where she was playing on one of the hanging lights. She landed in front of Noah and leaned in to see his face better. She tilted her head in confusion. "Do I know you?"

**IZZY ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE PSYCHO HOSE BEAST**

Heather walked up, before Noah could answer, and pushed aside Izzy. "Of course, you don't know him." She sneered at Noah and pulled out a marker. She scribbled something across his forehead. "Here's an autograph."

**HEATHER ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE QUEEN BEE**

Noah started to rub his forehead in attempt to get rid of the ink. "This isn't permanent, right?"

Alejandro strolled up and planted a kiss on Heather's lips. He slid an arm around her waist and looked at Noah. "And what if it was?"

**ALEJANDRO ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE ARCH VILLAIN**

Heather giggled. "Good one, Alejandro."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that was extremely clever," he drawled. "Someone should give you a medal, you slippery eel."

A thin smile stretched across his face. "A slippery eel?" Alejandro repeated. "Haven't heard that one before."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, as he started to rub at his forehead again. "A certain someone didn't call you that in season three during the London challenge, causing said person to be voted off?"

Alejandro frowned. "I'm pretty sure that was a reward challenge."

Noah was about to tear his hair out in frustration. "Look, I know its funny to play pranks, but can someone please tell me the truth?" he spat out.

"Cody-kins! I can't believe you're here!" Noah watched as Sierra grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him away from the person he was talking to.

"Hey, Cody!" Sam waved his handheld in the air. "I never got to tell you the cheat code for the final level of the game!"

**SAM ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE NICE-GUY GAMER**

"Just a minute!" Cody called back. He tried to escape Sierra's grasp. "Let go, Sierra!"

"Sorry, Cody-kins!" apologized Sierra, as they walked past Noah. "But, we haven't seen each other in forever! We've got to catch up!"

"Cody, wait!" The two stopped and looked over, when they heard Noah's voice.

Noah put on a convincing smile. "We're friends, right?" When Cody didn't answer, he continued. "Can you tell everyone to stop acting like they don't know me?"

Cody blinked. "Sorry... but I've never seen you before."

**CODY ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE GEEK**

Sierra let good Cody's hand and bounded up to Noah. "Are you part of a fan club?" she asked. "I asked the other girl, but she said she didn't remember!"

**SIERRA ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE OBSESSIVE SUPER-FAN**

Noah winced at how close Sierra was. He turned his head away from her. "Sorry," he answered. "But, I'm not-" His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Wait did you say "other girl"? Where is she?!"

Sierra pointed over to the right, at some bleachers that were lined up against the wall. A girl around Noah's age was sitting on them with a crowd of people around her. She had pale skin with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a dark green sweater, a black skirt with purple stockings.

Zoey, one of the people around her, leaned in and inspected her face. "What's you name again?" she asked.

**ZOEY ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE SMALL TOWN RETRO GIRL**

The girl fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Dawn," she answered in a whisper.

Mike rubbed the back of his head. "The name doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure you know us?"

**MIKE ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER GUY**

"I…I don't know…" Dawn bit her lip.

Jo frowned. "So you don't know us?" Before Dawn could answer her, she waved her hand dismissively. "You should probably plan ahead before talking to celebrities."

Lightning glared at Jo and folded his arms. "Lightning believes her. Maybe we lost all our memories or something!"

**LIGHTNING ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE ULTIMATE JOCK**

Jo snorted. "Yeah and I won Total Drama All-Stars." She rolled her eyes. "She's obviously just a fan."

**JO ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE TAKE NO PRISONERS JOCKETTE **

Dawn looked hurt as a hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise.

"Come on, guys." DJ smiled at Dawn. "If she really lost her memory, then we have to help her."

**DJ ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE BRICKHOUSE WITH HEART**

Geoff and Bridgette came up behind him. Geoff patted him on the back. "DJ's right. We can't leave her alone like this." He bent down and held out his hand. "I'm Geoff!"

**GEOFF ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE FUNNIEST GUY AROUND**

Bridgette knelt down and stared directly into Dawn's eyes. She smiled. "My name is Bridgette."

**BRIDGETTE ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE SOULFUL SURFER GIRL**

Dawn closed her eyes and stood. "I'm sorry," she apologized., with a small smile on her face. "But, I don't think any of you can help me." She walked off. "I'll figure it out on my own."

Bridgette frowned. "That was weird."

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, it's like she completely changed attitude."

Noah watched as she walked away from the group of people. He attempted to follow her, but was blocked by someone he never expected.

"Tyler!" Lindsay enveloped Noah in her arms and pushed him into her chest. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Sorry, but I'm not Tyler," Noah said, his voice muffled because of his face being pushed against her breasts. "I'm Noah."

Lindsay pushed him away to get a better look at his face. "Noah?" she looked confused. "Who's he?"

**LINDSAY ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE DUMB PRINCESS**

"This isn't actually that surprising," Noah said, deadpanned. He pushed Lindsay away and continued to walk forward, before bumping into another person.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Anne Maria turned around and glared at Noah.

**ANNE MARIA ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE TANNED ATTITUDE IN A CAN**

Noah quickly backed away and looked around. He had apparently lost Dawn. "Dammit," he mumbled. "I thought she could tell me what's going one."

Duncan frowned. "You know I've been wondering… Doesn't this look a lot like a jail?"

Trent, who was sitting on the bleachers tuning his guitar, blinked. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

**TRENT ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE COOL GUY**

Duncan pointed over to a door over in the corner of the gymnasium, to the right of the theater in the back. Above the door was a fire escape sign. However, the door was completely boarded up with a metal sheet.

Brick dug around in his pockets. "Does anyone have their cellphones? I was planning on calling my dad when I got here."

**BRICK ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE CADET**

After hearing this, Noah dug around in his pockets for his phone. To his surprise, he couldn't find it.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't think anyone has their cellphone."

Courtney clenched her fist. "I swear I'll kill whoever stole my PDA!"

Jo smirked. "Calm down, you maggots! I'm pretty sure this is all part of orientation."

Suddenly, a ugh pitched voice sounded from the speakers in the corner. Everyone shut there ears to block out the noise.

"Mike Test! Mike Test!"

The noise luckily stopped once the voice had started to speak. "This good?" he voice continued, loud enough that it caused everyone to go dead silent. "Can everyone here me?"

No one answered, only stared in shock at the theater in front of them.

"Hey, new students!" the voice continued, assuming that someone had nodded their head. "I would like to start the welcoming ceremony now!"

Jo smirked grew wider, once she'd known she was correct. "See?!" she exclaimed happily. "This is how this school welcomes new students. I told you!"

"No." Noah took a step back in surprise, as Dawn had appeared out of nowhere next to him. "You are mistaken."

Out of the stand on top of the auditorium, popped out a small black and white thing that fell back onto it on its butt. It was small, even smaller than someone like Cameron. Strangely enough, its entire face and body was split equally down the center into two side. Its right side was white in color and looked like a normal teddy bear. His left side, however seemed to be more sinister. it was black in color, had a red slash for an eye and an evil stretched grin. However the only two things that weren't affect by the spilt were its muzzle and the belly, both of which remained white. He has a large belly button on the lower part of its belly.

Noah blinked. "A stuffed animal?"

The… thing waved its hand in protest. "I'm no stuffed animal. I'm Monokuma!" He pointed to himself. "I'm the headmaster of this school, making me _your_ headmaster!"

Lindsay started to jump giddily in the air. "It's so cute! I want one! I want one!" Heather grabbed her arm and pulled her down, with a sigh.

Noah frowned. "Our headmaster!" he muttered to himself.

Monokuma waved its arms in the air. "Well, let's get moving shall we?" He stood up straight and then bowed. "Stand! Bow! Good morning, punks!"

Brick bowed. "Good morning, sir!"

Jo sighed. "Don't go along with it, you idiot!"

"Overflowing with potential, you Total Drama contestants are now none other than the hope of the world!" Monokuma gestured around him. "To protect our rays of hope, you are expect to live on campus and nowhere else!"

"What?" Lightning gasped. "Lightning doesn't do staying put!"

Heather raised her hand. "Wait a minute." She pointed to Noah and Dawn. "What about those two? They're not Total Drama contestants."

"Hm?" Monokuma jumped down and waddled over to them. He looked over Noah once and Dawn twice. He shrugged and turned to the rest of the contestants. "They are the forgottens. Pay them no heed!"

**NOAH ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE FORGOTTEN BOOKWORM**

**DAWN ~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE FORGOTTEN MOONCHILD**

Noah frowned. "_Forgottens?_"

Monokuma waddles back to his post and jumped onto the stand. He continued his speech. "As the cutoff period for this communal life…" He raised his right hand. "There is no cutoff period!"

"Huh?!" Everyone looked confused.

"In other words, yer gonna spend the rest of yer lives in here!" Monokuma announced, happily.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Mike stared at the living stuffed animal.

"Here… forever?" Zoey whispered.

Monokuma waved its hand, carelessly. "Don't worry, the budget is large enough that it will probably support all of you for the rest of your lives."

Courtney crossed her arms. "That's not the problem here!" she shouted at the bear. "We can't stay here forever!"

"Are the iron plates in the classrooms and halls meant to keep us in?" asked Noah.

Monokuma nodded. "You can scream all you want, but no one's gonna come and save ya!"

"But we can't stay here forever!" argued Bridgette.

Monokuma coughed. "For those of you who wanna leave, I've established a certain rule!"

Scott snickered. "Sorry, but I don't follow the rules."

"You are free to murder anyone you like!" He jumped off the stand and preformed a front flip, before landing neatly on it legs. "The only student permitted to leave is the one who has committed murder. It's the only rule that matters!"

Sam thought for a moment. "Wait, kill? Kinda like how you do n first-person shooters."

Monokuma nodded and started to list of the ways to kill someone. "Beat. Slice. Torch. Crush! Poison! Stab! Strangle!"

He started to laugh. "I can't contain my excitement." He turned and showed off his evil side to the contestants. "Fellow "rays of hope" are thrown into a situation where they must kill each other!" He started to sweat. "It's so exiting!"

"Why?!" Katie asked. "Why do we have to kill each other?"

Sadie nodded once she said that. "Yeah, like, why?!"

"Just let us go!" Bridgette screamed at the bear.

Geoff pointed at the bear. "Yeah, this is a load of crap!"

Monokuma's red slash glowed. "How dare you call any of this a "load of crap"?! From now on, this school is your home, yer society and yer world!" He started to walk away. "So kill, kill and kill some more!"

Duncan stood in front of the bear. "You're taking this damn prank way too far!" He grabbed the bear by its next and held it in the air. "I don't are if you're a stuffed animal! I'm gonna knock the stuffing out of ya!"

Monokuma waved its arms rapidly in the air. "It's against school rules to harm the headmaster!" His red slash glowed, and soon a light beeping noise was hear from him.

_Beep… Beep…Beep_

Dawn's eyes widened. "Get rid of it!"

Duncan looked bewildered. "Huh?"

She ran up, grabbed Monokuma out of his hand and tossed it into the air.

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeep!_

The moment when it was the highest in the air… it exploded.

Noah covered his ears, in horror, to block out the explosion. He could hear a couple of people screaming, but he himself only felt some sort of heat on his face. His ears were ringing and he coughed, choking on some ash.

"The stuffed animal exploded!" Gwen stared in horror.

"I'm not a stuffed animal." Everyone turned back to the stand, to find another Monokuma standing there. "I'm Monokuma!"

"Bastard!"

Monokuma placed his hands on his nonexistent hips. "I'll let you off with a warning this time. But if anyone breaks the school rules again, then I will activate another physical punishment!" Claws extended from its paw and its slash glowed again. "That's it for the welcoming ceremony. Please enjoy an enriching school life filled with intrigue!" He disappeared into the stand.

Izzy grinned crazily. "So if we kill someone here, than we can leave this place. Let's do it!"

"But that's absurd!" protested Brick.

"This can't be real!" Zoey said, tears forming in her eyes. Mike put a comforting hand around her.

Alejandro shook his head. "The issue is whether or not we take him seriously."

"_I entered this school with hope and a new beginning._" Noah narrowed his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "_But now all I have is despair and a restart._"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. It's been a long time since I've done a Total Drama fanfic. If I mess anything up please tell me. A poll will be up soon, to vote who you want dead in this. Even if I hate doing things like that. However I already have the first four people who are going to die planned out.**

**Review and Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kill and Live- The First Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa

I did add something else to the previous chapter, so go and check that out!

* * *

Noah numbly walked out of the gymnasium with his arms limply at his sides. "_Stuck here?_" Noah wondered glumly. "_I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life! I was planning on going to college! Get a job as-"_

"Attention, students!" Monokuma's voice blared out of a nearby speaker, interrupting Noah's train of thought. "Please pick up a IDphone as you exit. They are located on a table to the right of the doors."

Noah looked over to see a table. He walked over to it and picked up a strange sort of phone. I looked like any other touchscreen-based phone, but much more larger and clunkier, with more jagged grey edges. He picked one up and tapped the black screen. It lit up with his name and photo on the screen.

"These IDphones can do so many amazing things!" continued Monokuma. "They call the other contestants who are stuck here with you, show you a map of the school or the school rules, take pictures, and they're even the only way to get into your dorm room!" He let out a short laugh. "Aren't they great?! Remember to get one soon because they're getting destroyed tomorrow!" The audio bluntly shut off.

Noah scrolled through the apps, with a sigh. "Might as well take nap," he mumbled, as he clicked on an icon with a map as the picture. He narrowed his eyes.

"Judging by this map," he said to himself, looking to the right. "That way leads to the kitchen and dining hall." He looked the other way. "And that way are where the dorms are." He started walking forward as the rest of the contestants filed out.

He stopped at a three-way intersection. However, the way forward was blocked off by a metal shutter. Noah frowned. "That's where I came from." He gazed down at the map again, before turning to the right. He nodded and started walked forward again, looking up at the doors that dotted the walls of the hallway.

He stopped at one door at the end of the hallway. A nameplate, with his name neatly written on it, was pasted on the door. A screen was next to the door. Noah held up his IDphone to the screen and the sound of slick opening sounded our from it. He opened the door and walked in.

It was actually a pretty good dorm, contrary to what Noah was expecting. There was a bed crammed into the corner with selves nailed to the wall above it. A bedside drawer stood next to the bed. Books of varying genre lined up the selves. The walls of the room were painted light yellow while the floor was covered with a blue carpet. To Noah's dismay, however, iron plates still covered the back walls and a security camera hung from the wall closely watching Noah.

Noah walked over to the closet and pulled it open with surprising force. Noah frowned when he saw all of his clothes, piled up and neatly stacked. He then went over to his drawer and opened it. Inside was a small toolkit with a screwdriver, hammer and other tools.

With a frown still on his face, Noah walked up to his bathroom door. Taped on to the front was a small handwritten note. He grabbed it and started to read.

_Dear students,_

_ These bathrooms are for your own use. Only the girls' bathrooms have locks, while boys bathrooms do not. Please feel free to use them at your convenience._

_ Signed,_

_ Monokuma_

Noah crumpled the note and tossed it over his shoulder. It bounce onto the floor and rolled underneath the dresser. He grabbed the knob and turned it.

It didn't open.

Noah frowned and tried again. It still didn't open.

"Sorry, Noah. But that door is a special case"

Noah jumped back when he realized that Monokuma had suddenly teleported next to him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Monokuma ignored his question and just walked to the door. "You have to push the knob up and then twist it." He demonstrated it on the door and it opened up.

Noah took mental note of that and gazed down at the bear. "Who are you?" He asked seriously.

Monokuma turned so that his white side was facing him. "I'm just an innocent bear trying to feed his family."

Noah raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really. I'm guessing you have a son and daughter. Maybe a pet bee?"

Monokuma turned around and started to walk away. "Can't put one past you, Noah? What with the sarcastic attitude and all? I can't wait until you die." He snickered.

"Just pointing it out," Noah drawled. "You can't make us kill each other."

Monokuma turned so that Noah was facing his dark side. "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure there are some people here that would like to kill someone else." He started to sweat. "Puhuhu! I can't wait."

He walked through the doorway, but stopped and turned back around. "I forgot. Most of your other friends are in the dining hall. While you were gone, they decided to search the building." He skipped out without saying another word.

"Most of them aren't even my friends," he muttered, before grabbing a random book off the shelf and walking out of the room himself.

Xxx

Noah strolled through the double doors of the dining hall. Nearly all of the other Total Drama contestants were sitting around one of the lunch tables. Noah grabbed a seat next to Dawn and sat down. He opened his book, but kept a close ear on the

Gwen was talking. "We checked the front entrance, but-"

"it was completely blocked," Zoey finished for her. She sighed.

"The kitchen seemed all right though," DJ pointed out. "It has enough food to support us." He shrugged. "At least that's what Monokuma said."

All eyes turned to him. "You mean you actually met him?" asked Geoff.

DJ nodded. "He just came out of nowhere when I was looking through the fridge."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think of questioning him?"

"Well, he left before I could say anything else," explained DJ, before he blinking. "Should I have said something?"

"You did what?" Lightning stared at him. "Lightning would've kicked the honey out of that stuffed bear!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Moving on," she said, trying to continue the conversation. "The stairs were completely blocked off and we couldn't go into the classrooms for some reason."

"How about the dorms?" asked Mike. When no one answered, he continued, "Nobody checked the dorms?"

Noah shut his book and laid it out on the table. He then raised his hand. "I did."

Trent rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um.. who are you again?"

"Noah," he replied. He coughed before continuing. "The dorms are pretty normal. The only thing strange are the iron plates and the cameras." He blinked as if remembering something. "Oh, and there's a toolkit in the drawers." He paused. "At least in mine."

Lindsay gulped. "Does that mean we're trapped?" She whispered frightfully.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You guys are thinking way into this. It's obviously just another show set up by Chris." She looked up to a camera, that was hanging from a ceiling. "Do you hear me, Chris! We're on to you!"

"Who's Chris?" Everyone jumped out of there seats when Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, at the end of the table.

He started to laugh. "Isn't he that stupid host, who thinks he's beautiful, but is really ugly." He then pointed to himself. "Don't worry. I'm _obviously_ the better host!"

"A-are you a ghost?!" Both Katie and Sadie screamed.

Am angry tick mark appeared on the bear's forehead. "No, I'm Monokuma!" He took a deep breath. "Anyway I have to show you all something." He jumped off the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the room.

The contestants shared a glance before following.

Xxx

They entered a computer room.

Monokuma waddled up to the teacher's chair and sat on it. He gestured to the seats in front of the computers. "Please take a seat."

Everyone say down with a wary glance at each other.

"There are CDs in front of your computer. Please place them in and put on the headphones." Everyone did as he instructed. "Now enjoy the show!"

Noah watched as the screen flicked to life to show his family. His mother, father and four siblings were sitting on a couch, smiling and waving to the camera.

Noah inwardly groaned. It was the video his family had sent if he had ever reached the final five in Total Drama Island. Since he never made it that far, the video was never shown to the public.

His mother smiled. "Hello, Noah. We hope you win!"

His father grunted. "I wish you hadn't left. School is starting soon and you need to study for the SATs!"

His siblings waved. "Good luck!"

Once they had spoken up, the screen fizzled.

Noah watched in horror as the scene changed. The couch his parents had been originally sitting on was now split in half, with said people nowhere to be found. Blood slowly flowed down the seats and onto the floor.

Noah pulled the headphones off his head and threw the to the floor. He looked around wildly to see the most of the contestants staring at the screen in shock. Sadie and Katie were hugging each other crying. Jo and Lightning was looking for Monokuma, who had mysteriously disappeared again.

Noah noticed that Dawn was the only one not showing any emotion. She stared at the screen with a blank expression.

A chill ran down his spine.

Xxx

Noah paced his room with a serious expression on his face. "Judging by how he spoke about Chris," he muttered to himself. "He's definitely not him. But..." His eyes wandered to the camera in the room.

A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts. He opened the door to reveal Katie standing there.

She smiled. "You're Noah, right?"

Noah blinked. "You remember me?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah! You were on Total Drama Island right."

Noah's eyes went wide. "So do you know why no one else remembers me?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I only remember that much."

"It's okay." Noah was just grateful that someone remembered him. He suddenly remembered something. "I forgot my book in the dining hall. You don't mind if-"

Katie nodded, smiling. "Sure. I'll wait here."

"Good. Just don't let anyone in." Noah pushed past her, but she stopped him.

"Noah," she started. "How do you open the bathroom?"

He blinked. "Push it up and then turn the knob," he instructed. He ran out before he could ask anymore.

Xxx

Noah walked into the dining hall to find Dawn mediating there. He grabbed the book next to her. "Glad to see you're back to your usual self," he remarked.

She opened her eyes. "Usual self?" she questioned.

Noah shrugged. "You usually meditated like that in Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Noah explained. He knit his eyebrows together. "You don't remember?"

Dawn's face drooped. "No," she said sadly, before studying his face. "Its strange, though. How do you remember me? As far as I can tell they don't know who I am."

"How do you know they aren't playing a joke on us?" asked Noah. "Can't you read auras?"

She frowned. "I can?"

He nodded. "You did it multiple times in TDROTI."

Dawn thought for a moment. "It seems I may have lost that ability due to my amnesia." She then shrugged. "I don't know."

Noah sighed. "Fine." He wedged the book underneath his arm.

Dawn noticed the action. "I read it," she said, suddenly. "_To Kill a Mockingbird._ That's what it's called, correct?"

Noah looked surprised. "You mean you remembered something?"

She nodded. "Yes. I remember reading about the court trial in the book. The one where they wrongly accused that man."

"No surprise, since that's the one of the best scenes in the book," drawled Noah. He tapped his chin. "Then again it is good that one memory returned."

"Yes, I remember that part mainly because it always bothered me," Dawn said happily. "I didn't understand why that man got accused when it was obviously the other person."

"It was during the Great Depression when discrimination still existed." Noah rolled his eyes. "What did you think it happened?"

Dawn smiled creepily. "Well, I think that the people who wrongly accused him should be the ones to face punishment."

Xxx

Noah walked back to his room, dwelling on what Dawn had said. He stopped in front of his door and reached for his IDphone, which was in his pocket. His hand froze when he realized that his door was slightly ajar.

"Katie?" He quietly opened the door and came into the room.

Gashes covered the entirety of the room. Several bloodstains were on the floor and were all leading to the bathroom. Noah noticed his toolkit was sitting open on his bed.

Carefully, he went over to the bathroom. The doorknob's screws were taken off to allow entry into the bathroom. "Katie?" whispered Noah, as he swung open the door.

There she was. Katie. She was on the floor with her back against the wall. A knife protruded from her stomach. Blood was all around her, as if it had been flowing from her wound. In fact, the blood was still spreading. She did not seem to be breathing.

Noah took a step back in horror, before running out of the room entirely. He ran into Sam and Cody, but kept going ignoring them.

"Hey," Sam called out. "What's wrong?"

Noah narrowed his eyes as he continued to run. "_I have to find Monokuma,_" he thought furiously to himself. "_He should be able to-_" Noah immediately felt a sharp pain to his forehead, as he collapsed to the ground.

His last sight was Monokuma holding a frying pan. He watched as the bear shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Noah," the bear whispered. "But we can't have you skipping morning announcements."

Noah blacked out.

* * *

**For those of you who were confused at Chris's execution, I recommend you go on Youtube and search "Danganronpa A space journey" You will see why it was so hard to describe in the first chapter.**

**Also who do you think killed Katie? I haven't revealed any clues yet, so I expect the answers to be way off, but I'd like to know who you think killed Katie. Good luck guessing!**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Kill and Live- The Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa.

Please vote in the poll.

Just for anyone who has played Danganronpa, the first murder will be slightly similar to the first murder in the game. However, there will be a few key differences.

There is also one glaring clue that should tell you who the murderer is. I did this so it would be easier the first case. The other cases will probably be much harder.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Noah." Noah stirred, before slowly opening his eyes. When he did, he found himself starting right into the belly of Monokuma.

"Ah!" Noah quickly pushed the bear away. He sat up and looked around wildly. He was on one of the bleachers in the gymnasium. Nearly every one of the contestants were there, talking between themselves.

Noah rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked.

One of the people next to him spoke up. "Monokuma brought you here," explained Bridgette, helpfully. "He said he had something to tell us about Katie's death."

Noah looked down. "So Katie really did die…" he muttered softly to himself.

Monokuma got up from the floor and wiped himself off. "Well, now that everyone, who is alive, is awake and here," Monokuma said. "Let's begin the morning assembly!" Monokuma walked over front stage and jumped on to it.

The bear cleared his throat. "Now let us begin the morning assembly! Any questions?"

"You killed her!" Sadie screamed at the bear. "You're the one who killed her, aren't you!"

Monokuma shook his head. "Nope!" he contradicted cheerfully. "I'd never do somethin' like that." He raised his hand. "Please believe me when I say that!"

"Monokuma…?" Noah stared at the bear.

"You see," he explained, folding his arms. "I would never do something that defeats the point of this school!" He covered his smile with his hands. "Even in safari parks, I was famous for being the biggest nitpicking bear you ever saw when it came to rules!"

"Then who else could've…?" Anne Maria started to say.

"As if you don't know!" interrupted Monokuma. "Whoever murdered Katie is probably standing right next to you!"

Everyone gasped and looked at each other with suspicions in their eyes.

Monokuma looked confused. "What's wrong? It looks like yer hearts have been hit by a Gatling gun!" He shrugged. "One of you murdered Katie just so he or she could graduate." He then nodded. "That's the rule! It's not like he or she did anything wrong!

Lindsay took a step back. "That's so mean…" She bit her lip.

"That can't be true," muttered Cody.

Sierra wrapped her arms around Cody. "My Cody-kins wouldn't do that!"

"No!" Noah curled his fist. "Of course he's lying!"

Monokuma's red slash glowed. "No, one of you definitely killed her. The killer in question knows that too."

"Is he telling the truth?" wondered Courtney.

Brick turned to his fellow cast members. "Come clean!" he commanded. "Who killed Katie?"

Alejandro sighed. "Of course that's not going to work. Who'd ever confess to that?"

"Well, it wasn't me!" Sam protested.

Everyone started to argue amongst themselves.

"Hey, I have a question!" Everyone went quiet and looked up, to see Izzy dangling from the rafters again. "Wouldn't the murderer be able to leave since he killed someone?"

Monokuma started to laugh. "You guys are too optimistic! Devilishly optimistic! Hellishly optimistic!" He shook his head. "Honestly, we're just enterin' the main act!"

"T_he main act…?_" wondered Noah.

"Now then," Monokuma continued. "allow me to explain the supplemental rules regarding 'graduation.' Please look at your IDphones!"

Everyone took them out and stared at the screens. Immediately text began to appear on it.

Noah frowned. "_Rules?_"

"On your IDphones, a list of rules should be appearing. Please turn to Rule #4," instructed Monokuma.

Noah tapped his screen and narrowed his eyes. "Whoever kill a classmate," he read. "may 'graduate,' but he or she must not get caught by the other students."

"Is this what you're talking about?" Jo asked. "All we have to do is find the killer and they won't graduate?"

Monokuma nodded. "Yep! Simple committing murder doesn't cut it! You can't let the other students find out about yer dirty deed!"

Zoey thought for a moment. "So, we have to pull of the perfect crime?"

"In order to assess the murder," the bear said, as his gaze fell upon each of them. "we will always hold a 'class trial.' within a set period of time after each and every homicide!"

Gwen frowned. "What's a class trial?"

Monokuma smirked. "I'm glad you asked. During the class trial, you will debate over who is guilty. If the answer you reach is correct, I will only punish the culprit who has disturbed the peace. But if you're wrong, everyone who was innocent will be punished instead! Those are the rules for our class trials!"

Courtney's eyes sparkled. "Just like a real court." She then blinked. "but what's the punishment?"

"Simply put, I guess you could call them 'executions.'"

Trent looked horrified. "Please don't tell me what I think you're saying…"

Monokuma nodded. "It's exactly what you're thinking! Executions are executions! Getting shocked by an electric chair, choking on clouds of poison gas, or even getting your body torn apart by a hurricane!" He gave a short laugh. "Isn't that fun?!"

Courtney gulped. "I take back what I said."

"Wait a minute." Scott rubbed his head in confusion. "So if we guess wrong, everyone who is innocent gets executed?"

Monokuma sweat-dropped. "Of course." He looked at Scott. "You're not exactly the smartest person, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Scott looked hurt.

The black and white bear shrugged. "In short, you guys are the judge and jury!" He spread his arms out wide. "It's yer job to decide who the killer is!"

"Wait! Lightning doesn't want to do this!" Everyone turned to look at Lightning, as he continued, "Lightning has to start practicing for football!"

Monokuma tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"The stuffed animal can stuff his 'class trial' down his mouth!" Lightning crossed his arms. "There's no way Lightning's gonna help!"

"Why not?" Monokuma asked.

"Why the hell does Lightning have to die when he's innocent!" Lightning argued, steadily walking closer to Monokuma.

"You're being unreasonable," argued the bear.

"You're the one who's being um… unraisanable, you stupid bear!"Lightning pointed at Monokuma, in anger. "Keep Lightning out of this game! Lightning does not want to play!"

Monokuma started shake and sweat. "I'm honestly trembling before the power of the overwhelming stupidity I see before me. But, If you wanna get through me, you've gotta defeat me first!" He jumped down and faced Lightning.

Lightning slammed his foot down on the bear's face. "There!" he smirked. "Now can Lightning go?"

Monokuma waved his arms around in a panic. "Harming the school principal is against school rules! Activating summoning magic! Save me, Gungnir Spears!"

"Huh?" Lightning looked confused, before black needles jutted out of the floor beneath him. They went through his entire body and came out on the other side, easily.

Lightning just blinked. "What… happened…? He attempted to look down. but the needles retracted back to the floor causing him to fall to the ground, splashing blood everywhere.

Everyone screamed and ran away, trying to avoid the grisly sight of Lightning's dead body.

Monokuma calmly grabbed Lightning's IDphone and climbed back onto the stage. "I tried to avoid as much unnecessary deaths as possible, but I guess I needed an example." He looked back at the horrified contestants. "But now it's starting to sink in, isn't it?" His red slash glowed. "I'm playing for keeps."

Monokuma waved. "Well, good luck with yer investigation! I'll call you when it's time for the class trial!" He disappeared into the floor.

"He was an example?" whispered Noah, horrified. "That's why he…!"

Duncan prodded the body with his foot. "At least we know he's not the guy who killed Katie."

"Duncan, stop it!" Gwen had a sickened look on her face.

"What?" Duncan looked at her. "He's already dead."

"Well, there's no point in mourning the dead forever," scoffed Heather. "We should start the investigation."

Alejandro nodded. "I agree."

"Shouldn't we," DJ said, with fear in his voice. "bury the body?"

"And where do we do that?" sneered Courtney. "In case, you haven't noticed we're in the building."

Sam was staring at his IDphone. "There's new pages!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Noah blinked and opened "The Monokuma Files" on his IDphone. When it opened, a detailed report of the death of Katie was given on the screen. It had the cause of death, any other injuries she had, where she died, and even the time of her death.

"We should read it," Zoey told everyone. "Maybe it'll give us some hints before we start the investigation."

"Why should we?" Sadie who had been strangely silent, finally spoke up. "It says right here that Katie was killed in Noah's room."

Xxx

"Great," drawled Noah, as he walked along the hallway, where the dorms were. "Now everyone's against me." After Katie's accusation, everyone split into groups and left the gym. Of course everyone refused to go with Noah, since he was the main suspect.

"Well," he muttered to himself. "Might as well do my own investigation." He opened up Katie's death profile on his phone again.

"The victim is Katie, participant of TDI," he read to himself. "Time of death: Exactly 3:15 PM. She was found dead in Noah's room in the dormitory area. The victim died in the shower room. She died of a knife wound to the stomach. Other injuries include various cuts on her right arm." He sighed. "This makes it sound like I did it…"

He stopped at his room and walked into it. Only six people were there: Alejandro, Jo, Cody, Heather, Courtney and Scott

"Well, look who it is." Courtney folded her arms. "The murderer."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Wow, what a great accusation! Are you going to accuse me of trapping us in here to?"

Jo shrugged. "Why not? We don't even know you."

"You do know me," argued Noah. He paused for a moment. "Well, at least four of you."

Heather snorted. "Are you saying that you were on Total Drama Island?

Noah grit his teeth. "I was on Island and World Tour!"

Heather shrugged. "Fine. Believe what you want." She gestured to Alejandro. "Let's go, Alejandro." She walked out of the room.

"Coming!" Alejandro followed her out.

Noah watched them go. "Slimy eel," he muttered. He cleared his throat and looked at the others. "How'd you guys even get in here? Don't you need my IDphone?"

"Monokuma let us in to investigate," Cody spelled out for him. "He said something about seeing the crime scene."

Noah sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just don't touch anything."

"No need." Courtney shut off her IDphone and nodded to Scott. "Let's go. I need to organize all my information for the trial." She strolled out of the room.

Noah watched as Scott followed her, before turning to Cody. "Where's Sierra?" he asked.

Cody looked scared. "Why? Did she ask you?"

Noah blinked. "No, I just wanted to know."

Oh." Cody sighed. "I managed to lose her when we were leaving the gymnasium."

"Why?" Zoey and Mike came into the room. "You do realize she completely head over heels for you."

"I know!" Cody said, exasperated. "It's just-!"

"You still have a crush on Gwen," Noah finished for him, deadpanned.

Cody groaned. "Now that she's single, I thought I might have had a chance with her, but Sierra keeps clinging on to me like some leech."

Zoey raised an eyebrow as Noah bent down to look at something on the floor. "You shouldn't treat her like she's some parasite," she exclaimed. "She's a human being, after all. She's just a little…"

"Crazy?" Mike spoke up.

Zoey looked at him with disapproval written all over her face. "I was going to say high-strung." She then tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "But 'crazy' works too."

Meanwhile, Noah was staring at a rather large knife on the ground. "Mike, is the knife that killed Katie still there?"

Mike blinked and nodded. "Yeah."

Noah held up his IDphone and silently took a picture of the large kitchen knife that was on the floor.

**Clue: Second Knife**

Noah stood up and took another picture of the room itself, as Mike, Zoey and Cody watched with confusion evident in their eyes.

**Clue: Signs of a Struggle**

"What are you doing?" asked Mike.

"Taking pictures of the clues," responded Noah. He looked around once more, before sighing and walking over to the bathroom door. He gazed at the broken doorknob.

**Clue: Unscrewed doorknob**

Noah pushed open the door and set his sights on the mutilated body of Katie. He drew in a deep breath and stepped onto the floor of the bathroom, his foot landing in a pool of blood. Swallowing his disgust, Noah studied Katie's body, before he noticed something strange. Being extremely careful, he slowly lifted the left side of Katie's body. "Well this is interesting," Noah said out loud.

Mike peeked his head in. "What's wrong?"

Noah pointed to a scrawl placed right underneath Katie's body. It was written in blood and seemed to be a mix of letters and numbers.

Mike looked more closely. "7ddd8," he read. He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Do I look like I know?" Noah pointed to Katie's left hand. On her pointer finger was a small spot of blood. "But there's no doubt that she was the one who wrote it." He quickly took pictures.

**Clue: Dying Message**

**Clue: Blood on left pointer finger**

Noah looked around and got up. "Well that's all I can find," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He walked out of the bathroom and nodded at Cody and Zoey. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Noah heard soft sobbing coming from somewhere near him. He turned his head slightly to the right, to see Sadie crouching on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

Noah stood there, awkwardly, for a full minute. "I'm sorry about Katie," he finally said.

Sadie glanced up at him, with anger evident in her eyes. "You're the one who killed her! You're the one who should be dead..."

"Noah," he finished for her.

Sadie stood up and jabbed a finger at him. "I don't care," she yelled. "I far as I'm concerned you were the one to kill Katie! This _is _your room!"

"Um, just because she was found in my room doesn't mean I killed her," Noah pointed out.

"Then how did the killer get in?" Sadie argued. "Monokuma told us that the only way to get into someone's room is with their IDphone!"

Noah stopped for moment and thought about what Sadie had just said. "_She's right,_" he mused. "_How _did_ the killer get inside the room?_"

Tears began to form, as Katie's voice shook. "All you did was destroy me and Katie…me and Katie's…." Sadie burst into tears again ran off into the hallway.

Noah blinked. "What was that all about?" he wondered.

"It was their last year to be together." Noah turned sharply, and found Bridgette and Geoff behind him.

"Katie was supposed to move away to Florida next year," explained Bridgette, sadly. "If you watched Total Drama Island, then you must know how hard it is for them to be apart. "

"I feel kinda bad for them." Geoff thought for a moment. "Oh, wait. Katie died." He rubbed his head. "Does that mean I have to be glad for them?"

Bridgette slugged him in the arm.

Geoff rubbed the place where she had hit him. "What was that for?" he whined.

Something suddenly caught Noah's eye, as he knelt down and stared at something. "What's this?" he wondered.

Bridgette followed his gaze to a small IDphone on the ground. It was completely broken apart and nearly everything seemed to be broken. "An IDphone?"

Noah didn't answer and instead took a picture.

**Clue: Broken IDphone**

The three heard a quiet laughing coming from in front of them. Monokuma was walking past them to Katie's room. He placed his hand onto the sensor next to the door. A small light above the sensor beeped and turned green, as the door unlocked itself. "Since, I'm nice," Monokuma said, without even turning his head. "I've opened the door to let you search Katie's room for any clues."

Noah, Bridgette and Geoff scrambled into the room, before Monokuma could play another trick on them.

With careful eyes, Noah surveyed the room. It looked exactly like his room, but instead of a pale blue bed, apparently Katie had a pink one. He walked over to the closet and, after a moment of hesitation, he throws open the closet.

Bridgette stared at him as if he were crazy. "You shouldn't look at a girl's closet without her permission," she scolded.

"Yeah, well she's dead," Noah said bluntly, as he looked through rows of identical clothing. He stopped at one particular one, that had red bloodstains all over it. It looked exactly like Katie's other pieces of clothing. Frowning, Noah took a picture.

**Clue: Bloodied Clothes**

Letting his gaze fall, Noah noticed something inside of the trashcan. Reaching his hand inside, he pulled out something that seemed very similar to what he had seen before. He blinked. "A CD?"  
Xxx

Noah was sitting in the same place he had sat, when all of them were in the computer room. After placing headphones over his ears, Noah slid the CD into the disk slot.

The screen came to life to reveal a situation somewhat similar to his own. Katie's parents were sitting on the couch. However, instead of hearing the parents talk, all Noah could hear was Monokuma's narration of the scene.

"And here we see Katie's parents, kindly giving their daughter hope." The narration turned about more sinister. "But Katie is about experience true despair."

That scene changed to Katie walking into the house. "Mom?" She looked around confused. "Dad?" She walked, but she suddenly covered her mouth and widened her eyes in horror.

The camera panned down, for Noah to notice that Katie's parents were lying on the ground with blood pouring from their bodies.

The screen went black just as Katie opened her mouth to scream. Monokuma's narration came back. "And this was when Katie realized that the only way to save her family was to kill someone."

The screen bluntly shut off with no warning as Noah sat there shaking. He couldn't believe that this is what Katie saw.

**Clue: Katie's CD**

"_But wait,_" he suddenly realized. "_Why did Katie get a different one? And this one didn't seem fake like mine._" His eyes narrowed. "_What's really going on-?_"

"Students!" Monokuma's voice sounded from the intercom, jarring Noah from his thoughts. "Investigation time is up! Please meet me in the elevator room. We shall begin the classroom trial soon!"

xxx

Noah walked into a small room, that was completely devoid of anything save for a giant elevator in the back. The rest of the contestants were already there. They had been talking amongst themselves, but went quiet when Noah walked in.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well thanks for the friendly response," he muttered.

Before anyone could say anything in retaliation, the elevator doors opened up. Everyone face it as Monokuma began to speak again.

"This elevator will take you to the conference room," he said merrily, as if he wasn't ordering them to choose someone to die, and was instead acting much like a teacher or a parent. "Single file, please."

Everyone quickly filed into the elevator.

Noah stood there waiting his turn, when someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly spun around to find Dawn smiling up at him.

"Don't worry, Noah." A smilie stretched across her face. "After all, you have an alibi." She walked into the elevator without another word.

Noah frowned as he followed her into the already cramped space. "_An alibi…_" he wondered, as the doors closed behind him.

In less than a minute after he had formed that thought, the doors opened again. Monokuma sat, lazing around, on a giant throne chair in the back. The room was draped with several curtains ranging from red to yellow, giving the room a royalty-like feel to it. It was also painted blue. In the middle of the room were twenty-five stands that were all connected together to form a circle. Two of the stand were already taken by pictures of Lightning and Katie. A bloody X ran through the portraits.

Monokuma spread out his arms as if greeting the contestants, but he seemed to be looking at Noah especially. "Now," he said cheerfully. "Let us begin the first classroom trial!"

* * *

**The classroom trial begins next chapter! Aren't you excited?!**

**Yeah, kudos to those who noticed the obvious clue that linked itself to the killer. However, can anyone tell me what happened? And also the motive?**

**I understand I only gave away around eight clues. The rest of the clues that the other contestants found will be revealed next chapter.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kill and Live- The First Classroom Trial

Disclaimer: I do not ownTotal Drama or Danganronpa.

I made a small mistake last chapter that I have fixed. Originally the dying message was supposed to be 7ddd8.

I'm not sure about how I wrapped this up. Please tell me when you review.

* * *

Noah took a spot, to the right of the portrait of the deceased Lightning and to the left of Izzy. He was in a place, where if he look straight ahead then he would staring into the eyes of Monokuma. Noah watched as the rest of the contestants took their places, including Dawn who decided to take the stand closest to Monokuma.

"Now here are the rules," Monokuma said after everyone had chosen a place. "You guys debate until time runs out. Then you vote for the guilty party!" He shrugged. "Simple."

He raised his hand. "Now, begin!"

Everyone was silent.

Finally, Jo spoke up. "Do we really have to do this?" She asked. "I mean we all know the Indian kid did it." She looked over to Noah. "What's your name again?"

"Noah," he said, already annoyed at having to answer the same question so many times. "And if you're going to accuse me, you should at least know my name."

"Whatever," sneered Jo. "All we have to know is that you did it."

"Wait a minute," said Zoey. "Just because Katie was found in his room, doesn't make Noah the murderer."

"Actually it kinda does," pointed out Gwen.

Mike frowned. "How?"

Before Gwen could answer, Courtney spoke up. "Anyone who's a CIT could tell you that," she boasted, ignoring the glare that Gwen sent her way.

**Non-Stop Debate**

"Katie was found in Noah's room, correct?" Courtney said.

Brick nodded. "That's an affirmative, ma'am!"

"And how did Monokuma tell us was the only way to get into someone's dorm room?" asked Courtney, again.

Cody thought for moment. "With the person's IDphone..." he trailed off, with a sudden realization.

Courtney nodded. "So the only way the murderer could've killed Katie was if he stole Noah's IDphone." She looked at him. "Have you lost your IDphone recently, Noah?"

"No, but-" Noah tried to say.

"So what you're saying," Anne Maria said. "Is that Noah is guilty because **he has no proof that he was ever gone**-"

"No!" contradicted Noah. "You're wrong!"

**Contradiction! Break! Verbal Bullet Used: Noah's Alibi!**

Anne Maria stared at him. "Excuse me?!"

"I do have proof that I wasn't anywhere near my room, when Katie was murdered!" He nodded at Dawn. "Tell them, Dawn."

Everyone turned to her as she nodded. "Yes," she simply said. "Noah was with me during the time when Katie was murdered."

"How do we know?" questioned Duncan. "For all we now, you two could be working together!"

"H-he's right," Lindsay agreed, looking scared. "We don't know both of you!"

"But only the killer can leave the school!" argued Bridgette. "Why would they work together?"

"Argh!" Monokuma looked annoyed. "There are no accomplices in this case!" He then covered his mouth. "Did I say that aloud?"

Noah felt a sense of relief. "That proves I didn't do it," he said.

"Not really," Heather said. "It's still your room. Unless you have some more proof." She managed a smirk, despite the circumstances.

"The broken lock," Noah said clearly.

Heather's smile vanished. "What lock?"

Noah slowly withdrew his IDphone and showed it to them. On the screen was the picture of the broken lock that was evident in the crime scene. "I was the only one who knew how to open it. Before I left, I told Katie how to open it which is how she got inside." He shrugged. "At least I think."

Alejandro glanced at Monokuma. "Is this true?"

Monokuma nodded, while he scraped the inside of a honey jar. "Yep." He wagged paw. "Noah's bathroom door need a special trick to open it. And I told him!" He guffawed.

Scott frowned. "So, what does that exactly prove?"

"It proves that Noah was innocent!" Mike said. "If he was really the murderer then he opened the door! He wouldn't have to unscrew the lock!"

Sam scratched his head. "But doesn't that leave us back on square one? At least before we had a suspect. Now we don't even know anything." He sighed. "This is like some bad video game."

"Why don't we just go back to the basics?" suggested Trent. "What killed Katie?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Um… A knife?"

"Not exactly." Courtney bit her lip. "It was a kitchen knife."

"Not only that," Noah added. "But there was a second one."

"So if we figure out who took the two knives from the kitchen-" Geoff said a smile growing on his face.

"Then we'll find the murderer!" Sierra finished.

DJ meekly raised his hand. "Um... I know who took the knives."

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" asked Jo, looking suddenly angry.

DJ twiddled his thumbs. "That's because-"

"Spit it out already!" shrieked Izzy. "Izzy is getting tired of waiting!"

"It was Katie!" screamed DJ.

They all froze.

DJ took a deep breath before shakily saying, "The only person I saw go into the kitchen, besides me, was Katie."

Cody frowned. "Katie? Why would she need a knife?"

"Self-defense?" suggested Brick. "In times like these it would make sense."

"No." Alejandro shook his head. "If that was the case then Katie would've stayed in her own room. Why would she go into Noah's?"

"What if," Dawn said, as if she had been waiting for her cue. "she had wanted to kill Noah?"

Noah glanced at her. "What do you mean?" he said, a feeling dread creeping up at him. "She said she remembered me."

"An obvious lie," Dawn shot back, with no hesitation. "Why would she, out of everyone else, remember you?" She smiled. "It doesn't make sense that she would have a knife on her if she just wanted to talk."

Noah looked down in horror. "But why would she want to kill me…?"

Dawn twirled with a lock of her hair. "You're looking at it wrong, Noah." Her smile grew. "The question is: what motivated her to do this?"

He looked back up, slowly. "Huh?"

"Tell me," Dawn looked straight into Noah's eyes. "Is it easier for them to kill someone who they know or someone who they don't?"

Noah blinked. "What do you mean?"

She gestured to the rest of them, who were staring at them in confusion. "They don't know us. Imagine if someone who you have never met before, suddenly came up claiming to have known you for quite a long time. How would you feel?" She nodded when she looked at the expression on Noah's face. "You're the biggest suspect here. For all we know, you could've been the one who trapped us here." She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Katie realized the same thing, which is why she tried to kill you."

Noah widened his eyes in shock. "_I'm the biggest suspect here…?_"

**Non-Stop Debate**

"You're wrong!" Sadie shouted at Dawn. Everybody looked at her in surprise, as this was the first time she had said anything during the classroom trial. "Katie would never do that!"

"She's right!" Heather folded her arms. "Katie's too weak to kill someone!"

"What's wrong?" asked Zoey. "I didn't really know Katie personally, but is it really that head to believe that she'll kill someone to get out of here?"

"Of course it is!" yelled Sadie, gradually growing more angry, as everyone stared at her. "Katie is the nicest person I know! She had **no reason to kill Noah, even if we don't know who he is**-!"

"That's not true!" Noah interjected.

**Contradiction! Break! Verbal Bullet Used: Katie's CD**

Sadie looked furious. "I'm telling the truth!" she spat out.

Noah shook his head, sadly. "No, she had a motive." He slowly took out Katie's CD and presented it to the rest of them. "Everyone had a motive."

Gwen looked at the object in his hand. "Isn't that the CD that Monokuma gave us?"

Noah nodded. "I watched it." He grit his teeth. "Monokuma threatened Katie's parents in that video. And I'm pretty sure," he said, as he looked up. "That he threatened each and every one of us, with our videos."

Mike thought for a moment. "But, I thought the videos were fake."

Anne Maria nodded, vigorously. "Yeah, all mine showed was a stupid broken couch!"

"Nevertheless," supplied Noah. "It means that Katie did have a motive along with the murderer." He frowned. "_Katie's reaction was too real, though. How did Monokuma manage to fake that...?" _

"That's all fine and dandy," Scott said. "But who's the murderer?!"

"I've been thinking of that, too." Zoey rubbed her chin in thought. "How did the murderer even get into Noah's room."

Heather shrugged. "That's simple. Katie let him or her in." When everybody looked at her in disbelief, she got annoyed. "What? It's possible," she protested.

"No, she's right. My guess is that the murderer knew Katie. Whether or not Katie was planning on killing me, she let the murderer in." His eyes strayed over to Sadie. "And I think you're the one who killed Katie."

"What?" snarled Sadie. "Why would I kill my best friend?!"

"It can't be Sadie!" Sierra looked appalled. "They're BFFFLs! It would ruin the fan blog I posted of them!"

"That's a pretty big accusation, my friend." Alejandro smirked. "Do you have any clues that proves your theory?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Two actually." He held up a finger. "The first one I found was in Katie's bedroom." He raised his phone and showed them the picture of the bloodied clothes he had found in Katie's room.

Geoff scratched his head. "Wasn't that in Katie's bedroom?"

"Yes." Noah's eyes narrowed. "However, if I remember correctly, the clothes were a size too big for Katie. While you could say that she just accidentally brought the wrong size, it makes no sense why that one piece of clothing would be the one covered in bloodstains." He jabbed a finger straight at Sadie. "You're the only one who wears the same clothes as Katie." A smile emerged on his face. "If you tried the clothes on now, I'm pretty sure they'd fit you, Sadie."

Despite Sadie's face being covered in sweat, the others seemed unconvinced. "You mind telling us why her clothes were in Katie's bedroom?" Duncan asked

Courtney rubbed her temples in frustration. "Ugh, you're such an ogre."

Duncan glanced at her. "What was that, princess?"

Bridgette ignored them, before snapping her fingers. "Maybe, she was trying to hide the evidence?"

Geoff frowned. "Then how did the murderer get into the room in the first place?" he asked. "Remember that Monokuma opened the door for us."

"Why don't we just ask Sadie?" Lindsay questioned cheerfully, having no idea what was even going on. "Isn't she Katie's friend?"

Sadie clenched her fist. "I said I didn't kill Katie!"

Dawn raised her hand. "Noah can answer you question Geoff." She nodded at him. "You know what to do."

"I do?" Noah closed his eyes and thought for a moment, before they burst open. "The broken IDphone!" he shouted.

Gwen blinked. "You mean that IDphone that was on the ground outside your room?"

Heather frowned. "So, you're saying that the murderer used the broken IDphone to get into Katie's room?" She frowned. "Wouldn't that mean it's Katie's IDphone?"

"So does that mean that Sadie was the murderer?" Jo suddenly asked.

Sadie slammed her fist against the stand. "I told I'm not the murderer!"

"There is another clue that points to you being the murderer." Noah's eyes gleamed. "Katie's dying message."

Mike tapped his chin, in thought. "You mean the message we found behind the body.? Didn't it just say, '7ddd8?' What does that mean?"

"7ddd8?" Anne Maria stared at Mike incredulously. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe a code?" Brick shrugged.

Noah shook his head. "No, if you looked at her left hand you would've noticed some blood on her pointer finger. My guess is that she wrote that message while leaning against the wall."

Zoey's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wouldn't that mean the message is upside-down?!"

Noah sighed. "Not exactly," he explained. "It would actually have to be flipped 180 degrees clockwise. When that happens, you get-"

Scott frowned. "8PPPL? That still doesn't make any sense!"

Sam brightened. "The first letter could be a B!" He rubbed the back of his neck, his happiness dying down. "But that still doesn't really help with anything."

Lindsay peeked over at Mike's IDphone. She winced. "Ew. It looks like the blood is dripping."

Izzy grabbed Noah's IDphone, without his permission. "Yeah," she said, bubbling with excitement. "It does look like it's still wet."

"Hey give that back." Noah grabbed his IDphone, before coughing. "I noticed that too. So erase the drips and you get-"

Sierra gasped and looked at Sadie. "BFFFL!"

Sadie took a step back. "That's can't be true! I would never kill my best friend!"

Dawn sighed in exasperation. "Maybe you should tell us how this murder actually happened, Noah."

Noah looked down at his IDphone, taking a good look at all of the clues they had found, before taking a deep breath. "I guess it started when I left the room. Katie invited the killer into the room and gave her the second knife while she held onto the first one, both of them intending to kill me. However one of them realized that only one of them could go home, they turned on each other. The murderer managed to get Katie in the arm, which explains her injuries on her right arm and why the second knife was on the ground Katie escaped into the bathroom, which at the rime only she knew how to open. The murderer then grabbed the toolbox from the drawer and unscrewed the lock. She then staged Katie in the stomach and left. Katie, however, managed to write out her dying message in the few second she had."

Noah took a moment, before continuing, "The killer noticed that her bloody clothes were evidence enough to convict her and so she hid the clothes inside of Katie's closet, since she never knew Monokuma would let us inside to search there. The killer then destroyed the phone outside of the room and left, believing all evidence to be gone." He turned to Sadie. "And the person who did all that… It was you, Sadie!"

Everyone looked at her with suspicion dancing in their eyes, as Sadie clenched her teeth. "You're lying," she said, trying to defend herself. "You're trying to set me up! You're the real killer, here!"

"Sadie," Trent muttered sadly. "It's over."

Sadie didn't seem to hear him. "You're the one who killed her. You're just tying to FRAME ME!"

"Your IDphone," Noah said simply.

Sadie blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm guessing that Katie had called you just before the murderer," Noah reasoned, throwing out his last piece of evidence. "If we checked your IDphone, I'm pretty sure that her name will be listed underneath the recent calls."

Sadie froze. "It..was…you," she said slowly.

Dawn shook her head, bitterly. "The worst thing is that in Katie's dying message, she called you 'BFFFL.' That must mean she still held you to such a regard even after you killed her."

Sadie looked down, sweat dribbling down her face. "When we planned to kill Noah, all she could think about was getting back to her father." She grit her teeth, together. "She didn't even think one bit about what I was going through!"

She was about to say more, but Monokuma stopped her. "Sorry, all out of time. Now begin your vote on who killed Katie!" He pulled a lever as a giant flat screen slid ever so quietly out of its slot on the ceiling. It turned on to a strange video of a slot machine. The reeled spun quickly before each of them stopped on one person's face.

The person's face was Sadie's.

Xxx

**Execution: Lost in the Woods**

Sadie's eyes shifted from right to left as she looked at her fellow cast members expressions of hurt, disbelief and horror. A metal collar attached to a chain appeared out of nowhere and latched itself to her neck. She extended her arm to reach out and grab Noah, but the chain immediately yanked her back.

She fell to ground, squirming from the grip of the collar, as she skidded across the ground. The chain eventually brought to a large clearing, where she was thrown into and the metal fence locked her inside.

Trees sprouted out of nowhere, as Sadie slowly got up and looked around. the rest of the contestants were outside the fence staring at her. She suddenly heard a sound and quickly turned around. It was just Monokuma brandishing a paw, trying to act scary.

Sadie let out a sigh of relief, just before a bear tackled her to the ground.

She fell to the ground screaming her heart out, as the bear reared back its paw and slashed at her stomach. Blood immediately spurted out as she continued to scream.

Other animals and mutant animals from the island started to emerge from the depths of the trees. They swarmed slashing at every piece of flesh they could find. After a full minute of hearing Sadie scream, they fell quiet. The animals quickly backed away and ran off back into the woods.

One small squirrel cam up to Monokuma, who was still in the cage, and dropped one of Sadie's fingers in from of him. It then scampered into the forest, as if nothing had happened.

The metal fence opened back up, and the contestants walked in only to find Sadie's gruesome body, or what was left of it, lying on the floor.

**Executed: Sadie**

Xxx

"Yahoo!"Monokuma cheered. "That was extreme. Adrenaline is filling every inch of my body!"

Each of them slowly backed away from the body, in complete and utter terror. "W-what is this?!" Alejandro, for once, didn't look like his usual self.

Bridgette shook her head, in disbelief. "I can't take this!"

"If you can't take this," Monokuma said. "cut all ties with the outside world and accept that you'll spend the rest of yer life in here. But that's assuming yer even capable of that. After all you guys were the fastest out of all of them to kill someone!"

Noah's eyes narrowed. "_Out of all of them?_"

"I know, I know, Noah." Monokuma nodded at him. "Don't worry." His red slash glowed. "I'm sure you'll eventually die."

* * *

**So how was it? I like to think it was fairly average!**

**This story might be on a short hiatus for a while, as I try to come up with the next case. Don't assume that just because I haven't updated for a while, that this won't continue! It will continue and I plan on ending it!**

**A lot of you guessed Sadie, were completely right. It was obvious because it was supposed to be. Don't worry! The next one will be much harder to solve.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fashion Magazine of Despair- The Opening of New Rooms.

No murder this time. I'm only building up to it. This chapter is still important though!

Also explanation of Katie's execution for anybody who didn't get it:

The woods execution was supposed to be symbolic because it was one of the first places that Sadie and Katie fought. Last time Katie paid for it this time Sadie paid for it.

* * *

Noah sat up from his bed, his mind still reeling with all that had happened last night. He gazed at his bathroom and slowly got up and walked over to the door. With a shaking hand, he opened the door, with the trick Monokuma had shown him, and it swung open to reveal-.

Nothing.

The bathroom was completely clean. There was nothing to show that Katie had ever been there. Even her body had mysteriously disappeared.

Noah sighed in relief, just as something caught his eye. A small coin glinted, reflecting the light of the bathroom and shining its light across his face. He bent over and picked it up, then held it up to his face. The bronze coin had Monokuma's face jutting out of the front face, while the back was absolutely smooth. "What is this?" he muttered.

"It's a MonoCoin!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere from the shower and slid demurely up to Noah. "You can use it to buy stuff from the school store!"

"Wah!" Noah took a step back in surprise. "What the hell-?!"

Monokuma smirked. "Is someone regretting his choice, now…?"

"Just get out!" Noah shouted at the bear. "Get the fuck out!"

Monokuma waved a paw. "Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today. Oh, well." He walked over to the door, before turning back to Noah. "Just because I'm feeling generous, I'm gonna tell you that breakfast is ready. Enjoy!" He slinked out through the door.

Noah sighed and pocketed the small coin. "Might as well go grab something to eat," he muttered. He walked out of the room.

Xxx

When he walked into the dining hall, Brick immediately stood up and jabbed a finger at him. "You're late!" he scolded. "We couldn't start the meeting without you!"

Noah blinked. "Meeting?" he asked. "What meeting?"

"The meeting where we all debate how to get of here," drawled Heather. "Seriously, do we have to do this? We've already checked everywhere!"

"Didn't Monokuma say that a whole new world would be open to us last night, after Sadie was killed?" Zoey asked.

Xxx

Flashback:

After he said that to Noah, Monokuma glanced at the clock. "Well look at that! It seems as though it is 10 pm. As such it is officially nighttime." He shooed them away with his paws. "Now go to sleep!"

The contestants all stumbled back with shock written all over their faces.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." They all turned back to the bear, after he had spoken. "Since you all completed a class trial, a whole new world has opened up to you!"

Xxx

"So, if we search the school," Mike reasoned. "Maybe we can find a way out!"

"Or at least a way out," Scott muttered underneath his breath.

"Fine." Courtney gestured to Scott, Bridgette and Geoff. "Let's split up and make groups. I'll take them."

Gwen nodded. "I guess, I'll go with Trent and Duncan."

Duncan smirked. "Does that mean-?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, it doesn't mean what you're thinking."

Cody started to inch closer to her. "Gwen, can I-?"

However, before he could finish that statement, Sierra grabbed him and dragged him out of the dining hall. "Come on, Codykins! Let's see if we can find somewhere private." She laughed.

A tear fell out of Cody's eye. "Help!" he cried out.

Noah watched them go with a sigh. "Sorry, Cody" he thought to himself. "But I'd rather not get between you and Sierra…" He turned back to the rest of the contestants and said, "I guess, I'll go with…" the rest of his words died in his throat, as he noticed that everyone had already formed groups and had already started to leave the dining hall.

He looked around quickly. "Dawn?" She was nowhere to be found.

"Izzy," he continued weakly. She had also disappeared.

"Great." He groaned. "Just great."

Xxx

Noah walked down the narrow hallway, staring down at his IDphone. He looked up and noticed that the metal gate, that was covering the classroom he had perviously exited from, yesterday. He walked past the classroom and turned the corner, to see a set of double doors. He pushed them opened and walked into the room.

The room was very small, and looked like some sort of "school store." Behind the counter were various prizes while on it was a sort of gum ball machine, but instead of gum inside, there were miniature capsules.

Noah rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the MonoCoin he had found in his bathroom. Shrugging, he slid the coin into the slot and turned the dial.

A clicking noise was heard, as a blue capsule fell into Noah's outstretched hand. He opened it to reveal a ticket. He held it up to his eyes to get a closer look. "A ticket?" he muttered.

"Welcome to Monokuma's exchange center!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, behind the counter. "Please hand in a ticket for a prize!"

Noah cast Monokuma an irritated look. "I really hope you won't do this constantly," he said.

Monokuma wagged a paw. "And what makes you think I won't. I'm the headmaster, after all!" He held out his paw. "Now fork over the ticket."

Noah frowned and handed it to him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Monokuma ignored him and examined the ticket very carefully. "Two-Three-Nine-Seven- Comma-Dinosaur," he said, reading off the ticket. He disappeared behind the counter, before reappearing and plopping a can of hairspray onto Noah's hand. "There's your prize!"

Noah looked at the bear, incredulously. "Hairspray? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Oh my gosh!" The can was suddenly taken out of Noah's hand, with such speed that Noah didn't notice until a pungent oder filled the rom.

Monokuma pinched his noise. "I've gotta go! Bear noses are very sensitive, you know!" He disappeared.

Noah didn't care, having witnessed this many time. Instead, he waved his hand in front of his face. "You mind spraying that somewhere else?" he asked.

Anne Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "You crazy? I haven't used any hairspray since we were stuck in this damn school." She walked out, still spraying the hairspray all over herself.

Noah sighed and looked over the room one more time, before leaving himself.

Xxx

The next room, that the gate had opened up, was a library. There were selves of books in the majority of the room and desk with a laptop placed on it. Near the back there seemed be a small

Noah walked in, staring in awe at all the books around him. He stopped at a random shelf and took out a book. He stared at it for a moment before opening it.

"Only books!" Noah glanced over to the side and noticed Sam staring angrily at the numerous selves of books. "This place needs an arcade!"

"It's a library, my friend." Alejandro appeared next to Sam, with Heather by his side. "Check some of the other opened rooms. Maybe there's an arcade."

Sam immediately brightened. "Yeah, you're right!" He quickly ran out, knocking aside Noah and causing him to drop his book.

Noah looked annoyed as he leaned over to pick up his book.

"Sorry about that," Alejandro said. "If you had watched the show, you would've known how much he likes his games."

Heather smirked. "He's a geek," she summed up.

Noah frowned at the two, with a stoney look in his eyes. "Don't expect me to trust you, " he drawled. "After all you're a pair of slimy eels." He looked past them and noticed the trophies stacked against the wall. He walked past them and looked up at the trophies. Strangely enough, on the wall was a golden sword. "How did this school get so many trophies?" Noah tapped his chin. "After all, hasn't this school only just opened up?"

Alejandro smirked. "They're fake." He touched the handle of the sword and showed his fingers to Noah. They were covered in gold dust. "My guess is that they're painted gold."

Noah nodded at a door right next to the trophies. "Where does that go?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Heather quickly said.

Noah eyed her. "You're joking, right? We have to check every room, just in case."

Heather smiled, as if hiding something. "Trust me. There's nothing but useless old newspapers in there."

Noah sighed. "Fine." He turned around without another word and started to exit the library, before noticing Cody sitting at the desk, staring at the laptop with Sierra behind him.

Noah came up next to him. "Does it work?"

Cody shook his head. "No," he said, quietly. "As far as I can tell, it's completely broken."

"It is!?" whined Sierra. "But I need to update my blog!"

"Sorry," apologized Cody. "But I could probably fix it if I was given some time."

Noah glanced at the clock, that was situated near the door to the unknown room. "You might want to do it, later. We were supposed to meet back at the dining room at 2:00. It's already 1:50."

Cody nodded and shut the laptop. He tucked it underneath his shoulder and stood up. "I'll take it to my room and see if I can do anything after the meeting."

Xxx

"So what did everyone find?" asked Courtney.

Noah raised a hand. "The gate that was unlocked before is now open. We can get into the classrooms we woke up in before and there's a school store where you can buy things." He sighed. "Unfortunately, none of the things are actually useful."

"You are crazy!" Anne Maria scoffed. "I finally can fix my hair, now!"

"Moving on…" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Scott and I found some sort of storage room. As far as I could tell, there was no way out."

Geoff smiled. "Me and Bridge found a pool. It was pretty big, too!"

"Was there any way out?" asked Trent.

Bridgette shook her head, sadly. "No, it didn't seem like there was."

"Well," Heather said, sounding stuck-up as usual. "Alejandro and I managed to find a library."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "And how does that help us?"

"Um…because," Heather said, fumbling with her words.

"It helps us because now we have a source of information to help us with this game," Alejandro said smoothly.

Duncan frowned. "Game? What the hell do you mean by game?"

"Exactly what I said," Alejandro replied. "This is all a game."

Zoey looked angry. "Two people just died yesterday! How can you call this a game?"

"Because it is," Alejandro shot back. "In fact, if we treat this like a normal Total Drama season, then I'm pretty sure it'll go much more smoothly." He turned his back and started to leave the room. "Let's go, Heather. We have no business with them." He walked out of the dining hall with Heather right at his heels.

"Just ignore them," Courtney said. "If someone's murdered, it'll be their fault." She held up her IDphone. "Apparently, There are some rules that Monokuma didn't bother telling us about."

"Upupupu!" Monokuma jumped up onto the table. "Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean it wasn't there! You just had to look!"

Noah opened up his IDphone and tapped the screen. The rules appeared on them.

**1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time**

**2."Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at you discretion.**

**5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as in destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**6. Anyone who kills a fellow student will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**7. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

**8. If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.**

**9. If the guilty is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.**

**10. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

"I think we should create another rule," Courtney said.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Why should we do that?"

"We have to prevent any other murders that might occur," explained Brick. "Even if that means limiting our freedom."

"What do you mean by 'limit'?" asked Lindsay.

"From now on, no one will be allowed to leave their rooms during nighttime." When no one said anything she continued, "That's the new rule."

DJ raised a shaky hand. "What's stopping someone from leaving their room during that time?"

Courtney's expression darkened. "We're just going to have to trust everyone here."

Xxx

Noah walked down the same hallway he had been in the very same morning. He was staring down at his IDphone. "Geoff said something about a pool," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd better check it out."

He walked through a set of double doors and into a small room that led to the locker room. The pink door was for the females while the blue door was for the males. Next to the doors were the same card-readers that were found in the dorms. Pool equipment was stacked against the wall. On the ceiling was a giant machine gun, slowly rotating, it's end pointing at each door.

Noah noticed that Jo, was staring up at the gun with awe written on her face.

She looked at Noah. "I wonder how they managed to put that inside a school?" She looked pretty happy, for some reason. "I can't really say it wasn't a good idea, though."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Jo shrugged. "Perverts?"

"Thank you for the explanation, Jo!" Monokuma popped into existence and started to sweat. "Here at Hope's Peak Academy, we pride ourselves in protecting our youth's virginity!" He pointed to the gun mounted on the ceiling. "Anytime someone of a specific gender enters the wrong room, this gun will blow their heads out!"

"What about when I borrow someone else's?" asked Jo.

Monokuma thought for a moment. "Even then the gun will fire, but the door will open! But just in case..." He snapped his fingers. "A new rule has been added to your rule book!"

Noah looked at his IDphone and took notice of the new rule.

**10. The act of loaning or taking of another living students IDphone is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly.**

Jo smiled. "Well at least this school has some decency!"

"Right..." Noah rolled his eyes and went into the boys locker room. It wasn't much like he was expecting. There was only some exercise equipment and cubbies placed on the wall.

Noah walked past all of them, making a silent vow to not ever use the equipment as long as he's stuck here. He came out of the room and stared at the expanse swimming pool in front of him.

"It's pretty good but..." His gaze turned downward as he looked at Bridgette and Geoff locking lips.

He just sighed. "With them here, I doubt I'll ever use it."

Xxx

Noah walked down the long hallway that seemed to lead to nowhere. He paused in front of a cold metal door, before glancing at the map on his IDphone. "This is where Courtney told me the storage room would be." He shrugged and gripped the doorknob in his hand, before turning it.

He entered a very spacious room, that had boxes piled up as far as the eye could see. Most of the boxes seemed to be placed on shelves along the wall, but some were just scattered on the ground. A metal dolly and traps of various colors were placed near the door, that Noah had entered from, obviously to be used as a transportation tool for the supplies.

Gwen noticed him come in. She pointed to Duncan, who was rummaging throughout the pile of books. "He didn't trust Courtney, so he dragged me and Izzy in here to help him search."

"Izzy?" Noah looked around. "Where is she?"

"Up in the selves!" Duncan pointed up, not even looking at Noah.

Noah glanced up, to see Izzy climbing up the shelves without even looking tired. She stopped at the topmost one and paused. She grabbed a box and threw it down. "Bombs away!"

Duncan quickly rolled out of the way. "Damn it, Izzy!" he yelled up at her. Izzy simply stuck her tongue out and continued to climb.

Gwen yawned and checked the clock, that was situated near the door. "It's almost 10 o' clock, Duncan. Didn't Courtney's rule say we have to be in our rooms before then?"

"Screw her!" growled Duncan. "We don't have to follow _her_ rules."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "You sound mad," he noted.

Duncan quickly came up to him and grabbed Noah's shirt collar. He lifted him a few inches into the air and said, "Of course, I sound mad." He gritted his teeth. "We're stuck in a building with no way out and a psychotic bear forcing us to kill each other." He narrowed his eyes. "And before you say something stupid, let me remind you, that I've never seen you before in my life!" He let him go and walked away. "Since none of you seem to want to get out of here, I'l figure it out myself!" He stiffly walked out without another word.

Izzy dropped from the ceil and next to Noah, startling a bit. She whistled. "Seems like someone has love issues."

"I told you, I'm not gay!" said a slightly irritated Noah.

Gwen frowned at him. "No one said you were."

"Sorry." Noah sighed. "Izzy used to tease me after… the incident," he hissed.

Izzy burst into laughter. "I remember!" She continued to laugh until her face became blank. "Wait… What do I remember, again?"

Noah's sprit deflated a bit as he went to the door and opened it.

"Sorry," apologized Gwen. "But we really don't know you. Maybe your hallucinating?"

"Yeah," Noah muttered glumly. "That's probably it. Sorry for even being here." He walked out of the storage room, before Gwen or Izzy could say anything else.

Xxx

Noah glanced up at the clock, just as the hour hand landed on 10.

Immediately the intercom crackled. "Ahem…this is a school announcement," Monokuma's announced. "It is now officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then… sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…" The intercom bluntly shut off.

Noah sighed slid himself onto his bed. "Well… at least nothing happened, today…" He closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**I understand nothing much happened in this chapter. Just a lot of talking. Don't worry the murder will take place in the next chapter.**

**I know there hasn't been a lot of Noah and Dawn moment, yet. Please be patient! I intend on forming their relationship gradually, instead of doing it instantly.**

**Also big news!I've decide on all the cases I'm going to do! All the people who will be the killers, at least! However I still need the poll. So vote away!**

**Anyway this is going to be a very interesting case. Mainly because I feel it's going to keep all of you guessing on who the murderer was. Because of this there are going to be a LOT more clues. Most of the clues could be found in this chapter if you read carefully enough. Did anyone notice the murder weapon? Also, who do you think will be murdered and who do you think will be the murderer?**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fashion Magazine of Despair- Break the Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa.

However if there is some other problem with it, please say so in a review.

Warning: I do something with Dawn, that may seem out of character for some of you. However, I have a very good reason for doing it.

* * *

Noah opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He got up from and his bed and yawned.

The intercom sputtered to life. "Good morning everyone!" Monokuma greeted. "It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!" When Noah thought the message was over, Monokuma continued to talk, "Oh, yeah! Your IDphones have been updated. New regulations have been added, so please take a look at them and enjoy your school life more than ever before." The intercom shut off.

Noah sighed and walked out of his room to get over to the dining hall. However something caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up another MonoCoin. "Seriously," he muttered. "Monokuma must just throw them anywhere…"

Xxx

Courtney clapped her hands. "Okay! Let the meeting commence!" After finding the MonoCoin in the hallway, Noah entered the dining hall and waited a bit, chewing on some food. Once Courtney had entered the room, she gathered all of the Total Drama contestants that were there and called for a meeting.

"Seems like there's a few of us that are missing," drawled Noah. Duncan, Alejandro, Heather and Izzy were nowhere to be found.

"Duncan's in the storage room," explained Gwen. She looked at Courtney with steely eyes. "He apparently doesn't trust you."

Courtney gritted her teeth. "That ogre…" she hissed.

"Alejandro and Heather aren't here too," DJ said. "I guess, they didn't really want to argue with you anymore."

Lindsay looked confused. "Does that mean they don't like you anymore, Cora?"

Courtney scoffed. "No! Everyone likes me." She gave a little huff.

"I'm guessing Izzy is just being Izzy," Geoff concluded. "After all she _is_ our resident crazy."

"So what are we supposed to be talking about?" asked Bridgette.

"Um… Well… A way out?" Courtney said weakly.

Everyone groaned.

"What now?" Scott looked confused.

"We wait?" suggested Sam. His shoulders slumped. "Though, it be nice if there was some sort of arcade…"

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, as Courtney watched steadily growing more angry. "All right!" she shouted, catching the attention of everybody else. "I'll try and find a way out myself!" She turned and walked out of the dining hall. "It's not like you guys are useful."

"Wait for me, Courtney!" Scott ran after her.

Everyone went silent before they began to blab again. Some of them left the room entirely.

Noah glanced at the MonoCoin in his hand and shrugged. "I might as well try to get something from that stupid store." He sighed. "Knowing my luck, I'm guessing it's going to be some lipstick."

Xxx

Noah frowned as he placed the MonoCoin into the slot and turned the dial. "Hopefully something better than last time," he muttered to himself. He was still angry about what had happened the previous time he had used the machine.

Another capsule fell into his hand. He opened it to reveal a small rose that was inside. He held it up to his face to get a closer look. "A rose? How did it survived in an air-tight capsule?" he wonder aloud. He shrugged to himself and slid it into his pocket. He turned back around and pushed open the doors.

Standing there, as if waiting for him, was Dawn. She folded her arms. "Noah," she said, mysteriously. "I need to show you something."

Xxx

Noah scratched his head. He and Dawn were standing in front of a staircase. However, a metal fence blocked them from going any further. "So, you think that this staircase leads up to the second floor?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes," she replied. "However, I do not know exactly what's up there." She sighed. "Hopefully we will never have to find out."

"What do you mean…?" Noah had stared to ask, before he realized what she had meant. He thought for a second, before saying, "So, you think that every time we complete a class trial and figure out the murderer… we gain access to new places in this school?"

Instead of answering, Dawn curled her fingers around on a part of the metal gate. "We're stuck here… with no way out," she mumbled.

Noah looked surprised at Dawn's sudden change in attitude. "Are you okay…?" He took a step up to her, just before Dawn bashed her head against the gate.

"Wha..?" Noah only watched as Dawn continued to hit her head against the metal.

"I'm trapped," she muttered, with tears softly coming out of her eyes. "I can't get out. There's no way out!" She hugged herself and looked around futilely. "We're trapped with no way out!" She fell to the floor, crying delicately to herself.

"Dawn…" Noah reached out to touch her, but stopped when he heard her next words.

"I wish I was dead!" Dawn screamed out. She clutched her head. "I can't remember anything! And I can't sense anything! I'm like a caged animal! An animal that shouldn't even exist-!"

Noah quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that she was facing him. "You shouldn't say things like that!" he said, with surprising force in his voice. He took a breath to calm himself down. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the small rose he had won from the School Store. He placed it in her hand. "Here."

Dawn wiped some tears from her cheeks and looked at the small object in her hands. "What is this?" she asked, with sadness still evident in her voice.

Red appeared on Noah's cheeks as he realized what he just did. He turned his head away. "I bought it in the school's store," he mumbled. "I was just lucky."

Dawn smiled as carefully curled her hand around the rose, so she wouldn't crush it. "Thank you," she whispered, bringing her hand to rest on the base of her nose.

Noah suddenly realized how close he was to her and took a step back, while blushing a little. "So are you better now?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head. "No," she replied. "Perhaps I just need to mediate and think about this a bit more." She chuckled throughout her tears. "Maybe I'll regain some of my memories." She started to walk away, before stopping in mid step. "Thank you, Noah." She turned the corner her steps echoing throughout the hallway, as Noah stood very still, completely confused on what had just transpired.

Xxx

Noah sighed as he walked down the hallway to the library. "_I had no idea she was going through all that_," he mused. "_Maybe I shouldn't have exaggerated my situation that much. Dawn's definitely going throughout much more…_"

He came to the entrance to the library, and gave a smile full of relief, before pushing opened the doors. "_At least I'll be able to read a good book here once a while._" He smirked.

From behind a shelf, Zoey waved at him. "Hey, Noah!" she greeted cheerfully.

Noah's smile and hopes immediately fell. "And there goes my peace and quiet," he muttered.

"What was that?" Mike popped up from behind one of the shelves.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he mumbled. He coughed, before speaking up. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Alejandro smirked. He was sitting at the desk in the corner flipping throughout something in a binder. A desk lamp sat on the desk connected by an extension cord to the plug underneath the desk. "They think that the library might show us a way out," he answered.

"You guys are idiots," scoffed Anne Maria. "What makes you think Monokuma just let us some information on how to get out of here?"

Brick shrugged. "What's the harm? Even if there isn't a way out of here, what's the harm of looking around?" He showed her his Idphone, which had all the rules on it. "After all we're allowed to explore as much as we want."

Noah frowned and walked over to the door that Heather and Alejandro prevented him from going into yesterday. "I'm pretty sure checking the mysterious door should be at the top of the places to check," he drawled, as he grabbed the doorknob and threw it open.

What was revealed wasn't anything special. It was just a tiny room with walls covered in shelves, which had stacks of papers, notebooks and binder in them. A small drawer was placed in the corner.

Noah quickly noticed, however, that there was something very out of the ordinary sitting on the drawer. There was a strange cardboard box just sitting on it. Noah carefully walked towards it and peered inside, before his eyes widened. "It's their IDphones…" he whispered to himself.

Anne Maria glanced inside. "What're you talking about?" She walked up next to Noah and stared into the box. Blinking in surprise, she pulled out one of the IDphones and tapped the screen. Lightning's name flashed on the screen before reverting to the home screen. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "You mean these belonged to the people who died?"

Noah nodded, still stunned at what he had found.

Mike, Zoey, and Brick walked in.. "What's going on?" asked Brick.

"Noah found some other IDphones," Anne Maria explained. She held up the one already in her hand.

Mike looked into the box and pulled out an IDphone at random. He looked at it in surprise. "You're right." He frowned. "Did Monokuma put them here?"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "Probably," she answered. She then shook her head. "But we can't use them. Monokuma made that rule yesterday, that said we couldn't use other peoples' IDphones."

"Well," Brick said. "It's not like they would help anyway."

All four of them left the archive room without another word. Noah took one last look at the IDphones before leaving himself.

When they walked out, Noah noticed that Alejandro had left the library along with whatever he was reading.

Mike glanced at the clock. "It's almost 10. We should get going." He looked at Zoey, as Brick and Anne Maria waited by the door. "Are you coming?"

Zoey waved her hand sheepishly, before sitting down. "No," she replied. "I think I'll look around a bit more." Noticing the look of worry that flashed on her boyfriend's face, she smiled. "Don't worry," she assured. "I'll be back in my room before time is up."

Mike looked slightly put out. "Okay…" He followed Noah, Anne Maria, and Brick out of the library and into the hallway. They walked in silence until they came upon the dorm rooms. The waved good-bye before entering their rooms.

Xxx

Noah yawned as he collapsed on his bed. Today had been a long day, and he was just grateful to get some sleep, finally.

"_Though,_" Noah thought. "_If the IDphones are in the library… then where are the real bodies?_" He gritted his teeth. "_It doesn't matter, Noah. Just don't think about and go to sleep._"

He closed his eyes, unaware of the murder taking place as he slept.

Xxx

Noah opened his eyes, just as Monokuma was finishing his announcement.

"-Should all of you really be in bed, when someone has been killed?" Once that had been uttered, the intercom instantly shut off without another word.

Noah shot up from his bed and looked around with a crazed look in his eyes. He jumped out of his bed and ran outside his room without even bothering to close it. Judging by the other rooms many of the others hadn't bothered to close them also.

He ran up to the dining hall doors and pushed them open. Most of them were already gathered there, with pale faces. The only people who were missing was Alejandro, Heather, and Zoey.

Dawn nodded at noah, to signal him that she was alright.

However, just a few seconds after she nodded, Alejandro calmly came in with Heather at his heels. "What's wrong?" he asked, with a strange smile on his face.

DJ looked extremely scared, his head darting from side to side. "Didn't you here the announcement?" he asked nervously. "Monokuma said that someone had died."

Jo snorted. "How do we know he's not lying?"

"We should still check around," reasoned Courtney. "For all we know..." She didn't finish that sentence. She knew what the rest of them were thinking.

Mike gulped and looked around. "Where's Zoey?"

Noah frowned and glanced over the people who were gathered in the dining hall. The only person missing was Zoey.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Noah narrowed his eyes as Alejandro began to speak. "Noah and I will search the pool and locker rooms." He looked directly at Mike. "Do not worry, my friend. I am pretty sure that Zoey has already started to look for whoever was murdered. We just have to tell her it was just a prank by Monokuma."

Dawn gripped Mike's arm. "If you do not mind, Mike and I will go along with you."

Alejandro shrugged. "Fine." He looked at the rest of the contestants. "You guys search the rest of the school." After saying that, he ran out of the room with Noah, Dawn, and Mike following close behind.

Xxx

They arrived at the room that led to the locker rooms. Dawn started to head to the girl's locker room, before Alejandro stopped her. "What?" She looked irritated.

"Let's check the male's locker room, first." Alejandro looked at Noah. "You open it."

Noah blinked in surprise. "Why me?" he asked.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Just do it," he ordered.

Noah frowned, but walked over to the door and gripped the handle. He took a moment to take a breath, before pushing open the door and gasped.

Zoey was hanging in between the two metal poles that were connected to some exercise equipment. Her hands were tied to the poles with some sort of rope, with the rope also tied around her neck. Zoey's neck was leaning strangely to the right, while some gold dust was on that side of her neck.

Noah fell down staring at the body in horror. "_Someone else... was killed?!_"

"Zoey!" Mike ran into the room and stared at Zoey's lifeless body. Behind the door, Dawn let out a small gasp as Alejandro just smirked.

Above Noah, the intercom crackled to life. "Ding Dong!" Monokuma's voice rang from it. "A body has been found. After a set period of time, that should be used for the investigation, a class trial will begin!"

Mike stared at the ceiling. "No, that's not possible." Mike ran his hands through his hair in dismay. "Zoey." Tears flowed from his eyes.

"Good luck with your investigation, students!" Monokuma stopped talking.

"Zoey!"

* * *

**And Zoey has died! Bet none of you saw that coming! Now I wonder who the killer is. Who do you guys think it is? And have you figured out the weapon?**

**Here's a hint: Monokuma never gave anyone a motive this time. So could there be a personal motive…?**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Fashion Magazine of Despair- Astray

Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa

Honestly, naming these chapters have been more harder, then writing the actual chapter…

Also remember to vote in the poll!

Thank you for all the reviews. :)

For anyone who has played Danganronpa, this case will be very similar to the 2nd case with a few differences.

* * *

Gwen covered her mouth in horror, at the sight of Zoey hanging there with her neck hanging limply to the side. "Zoey?" she whispered, under her breath. "Who would've done this?"

The rest of the contestant had ran over to the locker rooms when they had heard the announcement. Currently everyone was piled into the small room, staring at the body. It had already been around ten minutes after Noah had first found the body and Mike was staring blankly at nothing and sitting in a corner.

Noah turned his attention to the body and winced. "Who would do this?" he wondered. "_Monokuma never gave us a motive like last time. It's hard to believe that someone would kill her just to get out of here._" He knit his eyebrows together. "_So the only people who would kill her is someone who would have a personal grudge against her. The only person who I think would have one…_" His eyes flickered to Mike. "_…is Mal._"

As Noah watched, Mike knelt down and grabbed a weight off the ground and lifted it above his head. Noah's eyes widened. "Someone stop him!" He pointed to Mike.

Brick immediately grabbed Mike's arms, causing him to drop the weight, and pushed him to the wall. "Calm down, man!" Brick grunted.

"Zoey died!" screamed Mike. "And we're all going to die-" His words suddenly stopped as he fell unconscious, his head leaning against the wall.

"Is he okay?" asked Sam, frowning at Mike.

Mike slowly opened his eyes, with his usual spiky hair covering his right eye. "What's going on?" he wondered, his entire expression looking dazed and his voice sounding somewhat off. He caught sight of Zoey's body hanging there and smirked. "Wow… is she dead?" He gave a short laugh, before coughing violently.

Brick and Sam hoisted Mike to his feet with their shoulders. "We'll get him back to his room," promised Brick. He and Sam led Mike out of the room.

"No…" Mike attempted to struggle. "The despair…feels…too great." That's all he managed to say before Sam closed the door behind them.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Monokuma, once again, appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the group that had stayed behind to examine the body. This included Noah, Dawn, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Scott, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Sierra, and Jo. The rest either left because they couldn't stand the sight of the body or went to look for some clues.

Monokuma wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "I swear you guys are amazing! Unlike the others, I didn't even have to give you idiots a motive!"

Noah's eyes narrowed. "_The others…?_"

Monokuma waved his paw. "Well, the only reason I came was to give you losers this." His red slash gleamed.

Immediately, a beep was heard from Noah's IDphone among with everybody else's. He took it out and looked at it to reveal Monokuma File #2.

**Clue: Monokuma File #2**

Monokuma shrugged and walked out of the locker room before anyone else could say another word. "Well, good luck!"

Noah sighed at Monokuma's attitude and gazed down at his phone to look at the new Monokuma File #2. "The victim is Zoey, a participant of TDROTI," he read from his IDphone. "Time of Death: Around 10:30. She was found dead in the male locker room near the pool. She died from a cracked neck. Other injuries include a small paper cut on right hand." He sighed. "Well this doesn't help at all. We don't know what the weapon was."

Alejandro nodded at Noah. "Right," he said. "You'll be coming with me, Noah!"

Noah frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Alejandro smirked. "It means we will be doing the investigation, together." He gestured towards the door and walked out. "Let's go."

Noah sighed and followed him out.

Everyone looked at Heather. "Um, what's going on?" asked Cody.

Heather only smiled. "Nothing."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Right…" she said incredulously.

Xxx

Noah followed Alejandro into the library, while looking absolutely confused. "Okay, what are we doing here?" he asked impatiently.

Alejandro said nothing and opened the door to the archives. He went in and came out carrying the sam binder he had been reading the day before. He handed it to Noah. "This is what I wanted to show you," explained Alejandro.

With confusion still written on his face, he opened up the binder. His eyes widened.

Alejandro smirked when he noticed Noah's expression. "I see you've realized what that is."

Noah flipped through a couple more pages. "This is…" he whispered softly to himself, shocked at what he held in his hands. "Mal's criminal record!"

**Clue: Mal's Criminal Record**

Noah stopped at a certain page in the binder, which described what Mal's crimes were. "_Subject was found torturing the young daughter of a very successful business man, who had gone missing a week ago_," he read to himself. "_She was found pinned to the wall with knives cutting straight through her hands and feet. Luckily she was found still alive. Subject's story was that he was planning to release a ransom to get some money and then release her. Surprisingly it was later found out that subject attempted the same thing about a year ago and succeeded._"

Noah read throughout the passage another time, before frowning. "It _does_ sound like Mal, but…"

"But, what?" asked Alejandro.

Noah shook his head, having a strange feeling that he was missing something. "Nothing," he replied, just as the doors to the library opened and Sam and Brick walked in carrying the golden replica sword.

"Um…" Noah said, bewildered. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in Mike's room," explained Sam. "Brick said that we should probably return it to the library."

Brick scratched his head. "I'm just confused on how it got in his room."

Noah examined the sword taking notice that some of the gold paint that had covered had somehow been brushed off. Mainly in the blade and the hilt of the katana.

**Clue: Fake Golden Sword**

Alejandro's smile stretched. "Well, that's all I wanted to show you," he said, his eyes wavering over the three, before he left the room. "I'm pretty sure you've figured out the culprit."

Brick watched him leave, with confusion on face. He turned to Noah. "What was that all about?"

Noah gazed at the binder in his hand. "Nothing," he replied taking a quick picture of Mal's Criminal Report and placing the binder on the desk. "I'll help you put back the sword."

Sam frowned. "Um…okay," he said, surprised at the help Noah was offering. They went to the trophy stand, but were surprised when they found it absolutely destroyed.

"What happened here?" Brick stared at the broken glass littering the floor.

Noah sighed in exasperation. "Obviously, the culprit broke into the case to get the sword."

**Clue: Broken glass**

Something caught Noah's eye. Near one of the selves was an open book that seemed be about brain disorders. He knelt down next to it and noticed that they were very faint traces of gold dust and a bit of blood staining the floor, next to the book.

**Clue: Golden Dust**

**Clue: Blood on the floor**

**Clue: Open Book**

"What wrong?" Noah's head snapped up, when he heard Sam speak up. He gazed at the two, who were staring at him in confusion.

"Nothing," he answered, coldly. He stood up, as his eyes traveled to the door to the archive room. "Maybe…" he murmured.

**Clue: Others' IDphones**

He looked away before noticing something else very strange on the floor.

On the floor, there were some more drops of blood that seemed to be leading outside of the library. Noah followed the trail outside, as it led out to the hallway. He continued to follow it until he ended up in front of the boys' locker room once again. He blinked in surprise. "The trail led here…?" he wondered aloud.

**Clue updated: Blood on the floor**

Noah gazed up at the giant turret that was bolted to the ceiling. He assumed that Monokuma had shut it down, since it had never shot anyone down when the girls had entered the boys' locker room.

"Of course that would mean that the culprit had to be a boy, since a girl couldn't enter the room," muttered Noah. "But then how did Zoey get into the room?" He looked down to see multiple bullets on the ground. Some of them were squashed flat, as if they had hit something extremely are like metal.

**Clue: Bullets**

Noah looked at the entrance to where the murder had taken place. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. Everyone had apparently left, and only Dawn, Gwen and Cody had stayed behind.

Dawn was inspecting the body when Noah came up from behind her. "Good," she said not even turning around. "I found something that might be of interest to you."

Noah walked up to the body and examined it, before wincing. Zoey seemed to be alive just yesterday. Heck, Noah had even talked to her, yesterday. But now, her eyes were glassy with her limbs completely limp. The only thing that stopped her from crashing the floor was the rope.

Noah suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute…" He looked more closely at the rope tied around her neck. However, it wasn't a rope. It was an extension cord.

**Clue: Extension Cord**

She pointed to Zoey's limp neck with no expression on her face. "There's something on her neck," she pointed out.

Noah looked more closely at the neck and noticed the gold dust that was on it. "That looks like what I saw in the library…"

**Clue Updated: Golden Dust**

Noah turned his head and noticed, something very strange in the corner. A dolly and a blue tarp were parked there.

Noah looked at Gwen and pointed to the two foreign objects. "Were they always here?"

Gwen shrugged. "How should I know?" she asked. "This is the first time I've been in here."

Cody raised his hand. "I was in here yesterday," he explained. "As far as I can remember I've never seen it before."

Gwen took another look at the two objects in the corner. "Actually," he said , suddenly. "I think I saw something similar to them in the storage room."

Noah nodded. "Thanks." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the body of Zoey. "I promise I'll find who killed you," he swore.

**Clue: Dolly**

**Clue: Tarps**

Xxx

Noah was the second person there.

Duncan turned as if he was waiting for him. "Yo," he greeted, while pinching his nose with his fingers

Surprised at the rather normal greeting, Noah took a step back. "Why so friendly?" he asked suspiciously. He took a sudden sniff and covered his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?!"

"_Though…_" Noah suddenly thought. "_I'm pretty sure that I've smelled this before…_"

**Clue: Lingering Mysterious Smell**

"I don't know," Duncan said. "It definitely wasn't here yesterday. I guess it came from the person who was here last night."

Noah glared at Duncan skeptically.

"What?" Duncan asked, before realizing something. "I didn't do it!"

"Not that," Noah drawled, unimpressed at Duncan's stupidity. "You said that someone came here last night," he inquired, before he narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing here last night?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I came here trying to look for a way out like last time." He gulped. "But I saw someone running away from here with something in their arms and they were pushing the dolly."

"And why didn't you tell, anyone?" inquired Noah, angrily.

"Well, I didn't really see the person well enough," Duncan made clear. "All I know is that they had dark skin and dark hair." He carefully examined Noah's face. "I can tell for certain, though, that it isn't you. You're too scrawny."

**Clue: Duncan's Account**

Noah looked around. "You said they had the dolly?" he asked Duncan.

Duncan nodded wordlessly.

Sitting in the same place they were when he had first come here were the tarps. However he noticed that one of them were missing.

**Clue updated: Dolly**

**Clue updated: Tarps**

"Ding, Dong!" Monokuma's voice suddenly came on, stopping Noah from doing anything else. "Investigation time is up! Please meet me in the elevator room. We shall begin the class trial soon!"

Xxx

Noah came into the elevator room, to find all the other contestants already there. Most of them were gathered around Mike, who stared blankly at a wall. Noah walked up to him and stared at his blank face, his mouth stretching thin. "_If what Alejandro told me is true… then Mal has come back,_" he thought. "_Should I…?_" He shook his head. "_No. There's still no proof. For all we know, it could just be a coincidence._"

Alejandro's smile increased as if sensing what Noah was going through.

The elevator door opened. "This elevator will take you to the conference room," he said merrily. "Single file, please."

Everyone filed into the elevator without a single word. Brick and Sam picked up Mike, who was still staring at the wall blankly, and escorted him into the elevator. Noah followed them and when he walked in, the doors closed behind him.

As the elevator went down, he stared at his IDphone and looked through the clues he had received throughout the investigation.

Just then the doors opened up to reveal the trial room. Once again, Monokuma sat on a giant throne chair in the back and there were twenty-five stands that were all connected together to form a circle. Katie's and Lightning's portraits were placed in their spots with two added, which were Sadie and Zoey. A bloodily X ran through their faces. However the room was now painted tan with red curtains, that had the same flowers that Zoey kept in her hair embellished in the design, draped across the walls.

Monokuma spread out his arms to greet the contestants. "Now," he said cheerfully. "Let the second class trial, begin!"

* * *

**Verbal Bullets:**

**Clue: Mal's Criminal Record- A record of Mal's crimes and an explanation on how he got into juvie. Says, "_Subject was found torturing the young daughter of a very successful business man, who had gone missing a week ago. She was found pinned to the wall with knives cutting straight through her hands and feet. Luckily she was found still alive. Subject's story was that he was planning to release a ransom to get some money and then release her. Surprisingly it was later found out that subject attempted the same thing about a year ago and succeeded."_**

**Clue: Monokuma File #2- Says, "_The victim is Zoey, a participant of TDROTI. Time of Death: Around 10:30. She was found dead in the male locker room near the pool. She died from a cracked neck. Other injuries include a small paper cut on right hand._"**

**Clue: Fake Golden Sword- A fake golden sword found near the trophies. Some paint on the blade and the hilt has been removed. Was taken out of its glass case. Found in Mike's room.**

**Clue: Broken Glass- Glass found near the case. Obviously, from the sword's case.**

**Clue: Golden Dust- This dust was found on Zoey's neck and on the floor of the the library.**

**Clue: Blood on the floor- Blood was found on the floor of the library near the golden dust. There was trail leading to the boys' locker room.**

**Clue: Open Book- An open book on the floor talking about brain disorders**

**Clue: Others' IDphones- Lightning's and Sadie's IDphones were found in the box. Katie's was also in there, but completely broken.**

**Clue: Bullets- Bullets from the turret were fired. Some seemed to be flattened as if they hit something extremely hard.**

**Clue: Extension Cord- The thing that tied Zoey to the two exercise machines was an extension cord. Someone had used that cord very recently…**

**Clue: Dolly- The dolly had apparently moved from the storage room to the boys locker room.**

**Clue: Tarp- A tarp was found in the boys locker room. The only place to get one is the storage room.**

**Clue: Lingering Mysterious Smell- A mysterious smell was found inside the storage room with no pinpoint able source. However, Noah seems to recognize it…**

**Clue: Duncan's Account- Duncan was apparently in the storage room when someone, with dark skin and dark hair, taking the dolly and carrying something in their arms. Duncan is certain that it isn't Noah.**

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I really wanted to finish it today.**

**So who do you think killed Zoey? And how did it happen? What was the weapon?**

**Also I was recently watching Mirai Nikki/The Future Diary. I've been planning on doing a fic similar to this except with this idea in mind. Tell me what you'd think of this idea. It will be basically this fic with a lot more action and gore.**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Fashion Magazine of Despair- Malevolent Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa.

Excuses will be at the bottom.

Also the poll will be closed for a bit. I'll reopen it soon.

* * *

**Class Trial…**

**Start!**

"So let's start the class trial," Monokuma said. "by trying to figure out what the weapon was!"

**Non-Stop Debate**

"So…" Cody frowned. "What was the weapon?"

Courtney looked at the Monokuma File. "It says here that she died from a cracked neck."

"It was an iron pipe!" Geoff said quickly. "That's the only thing that fits!"

Gwen looked strangely at Geoff. "An iron pipe?" she asked, incredulously. "Where would the killer find one?"

Geoff shrugged. "I don't know. **But an iron pipe is the only thing that would kill Zoey**-!"

"No, that's wrong!" contradicted Noah.

**Contradiction! Break! Verbal Bullet used: Fake Golden Sword.**

"The weapon was the golden sword found in the library," Noah said. "It's not sharp enough to cut anybody, but I'm pretty sure it's hard enough to break someone's neck."

"What makes you think she was killed by that?" asked Trent.

"There was golden dust on her neck," Noah pointed out. "When I touched the sword when we were investigating, some of the paint rubbed off on me."

Geoff grinned. "I guess you're right!" he said.

Gwen sweat-dropped. "That was quick," she said.

"Now all we have to figure out is who killed Zoey…" said DJ.

"I know exactly who the murderer is," Alejandro said, before anyone could say anything else. He pointed to Mike. "It's Mike."

Mike seemed to be struck speechless at the accusation. "What…? What do you mean by that?" he angrily asked. "Why would I kill my girlfriend?"

"Well technically, _you_ didn't kill her," Alejandro replied. He looked at Noah, with a hint of a smile on his face. "You mind enlightening him, Noah?"

"You're talking about Mal, aren't you?" Noah frowned, at how quickly Alejandro attempted to accuse Mal. "You think he killed Zoey."

"Wait a minute." Sam looked confused. "Didn't Mike destroy Mal and the rest of his personalties?"

"It was with a reset button, though," Cody put in. "Wouldn't that technically erase his memories?"

"Yeah…" Brick tapped his chin. "That does make sense." He looked at Mike. "Are you _sure_ that you got rid of Mal?"

"Of course, I did!" Mike said, sounding a bit desperate now. "Mal is gone forever!"

Alejandro wagged his finger. "However, I have proof," he reasoned, pulling out the binder that contained all of Mal's records. "I found Mal's criminal record in the archive section." He opened up the binder. "This should explain everything."

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the pictures.

"Hey!" Jo frowned. "That does look like what happened to Zoey." She turned to Mike with suspicion dancing in her eyes.

Mike looked scared all of sudden. "I'm telling you he's gone," he protested, before he took a deep breath. His hair fell to one side and he chuckled.

"I can't believe you figured it out," Mal said.

Trent frowned. "Are you Mal?"

Mal nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

**MAL~ SUPER HIGH SCHOOL STEREOTYPE: THE MALEVOLENT ONE**

"But." Geoff pointed at Mal in horror. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Mal smirked. "As if," he said smugly. "I was just put to sleep for a while. Mike's stupid imagination can't take out me."

Lindsay frowned. "What happened to Mitch?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"He's the killer!" accused Heather. She scoffed. "Obviously."

"Yeah, that's right!" Brick realized. "Sam and I found the weapon in Mike's room, after all."

Mail shook his head. "Sorry, but it's not as obvious as you think." He folded his arms. "I'm not the culprit!"

Alejandro blinked. "What?" he asked. "But, the evidence is all right there."

"_No._" Noah noticed something wrong. "_There's something wrong with the evidence pointing to him. And I'll figure it out!_"

**Non-Stop Debate**

"As I said," Mal said with a smirk. "I didn't kill Zoey."

"But..." Sierra jabbed a finger at Mal. "The pictures in the file proves that it was you!"

DJ nodded enthusiastically, happy that they seemed to found who had killed Zoey. "Yeah," he said. "Who else would've wanted to kill Zoey?"

Duncan studied the pictures that were in the binder. "They pretty much the same." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "There's no use hiding it. How Zoey was murdered and how you tortured **these girls are pretty much exactly the same-**!"

"No!" Noah shouted, interrupting Duncan. "That's not right!"

**Contradiction!**

**Interjection! Made by: Bridgette**

"What are you talking about, Noah?" she asked. "What proof is there that Mal didn't do it?!"

Noah looked at her. "This is how!" He pointed to one particular object, present in the room.

**Break! Verbal Bullet Used: Mal's Criminal Record**

"Mal isn't the person who killed Zoey," Noah said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Why's that?" asked Heather. "It's not like you have any proof."

"But I do have proof," said Noah. He held out his hand. "If you don't mind Alejandro can I see Mal's criminal record?"

Alejandro looked apprehensive, but handed him the binder. Noah took it and opened it, before pointing to one of the pictures. "Do guys see any differences between Zoey's murder and the way the girls were tortured?" Noah asked.

Mal smirked. "So you've noticed," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Brick. "There's no difference."

"Are you sure about that?" Noah pointed at one of the pictures. "It says here that the girl was tortured with knives." He frowned. "But how was Zoey positioned when she died?"

"She was tied up by a rope," Gwen said, suddenly realizing what Noah was trying to get across.

However some people still didn't seem to get it. "What does it matter if she was hanged by a rope?" asked Scott. "How does it prove Mal is innocent?"

Courtney snorted. "Sometimes you really are an idiot, Scott."

"Hey!" Scott protested.

"Moving on," Jo said with an exasperated sigh. She turned to Noah. "Yeah, she was hanged by a rope. So what?"

"It makes Mal innocent," said Noah. "The crime scene here is different from how he tortured the girls."

"Maybe he just didn't have any knives," Izzy cackled.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yes because Katie didn't die from a knife," he drawled. "Izzy there some knives in the kitchen. If Mal had killed Zoey, then he could have easily used that."

Izzy nodded, instantly giving up. "Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "Izzy forgot."

"Just because he didn't use the knives doesn't mean that Mal didn't do it," reminded Alejandro. "He could've done it to hid the fact that it was him.

Mal looked annoyed at Izzy's interruption. "Well, that is correct," he admitted. "But there's some more proof that I didn't murder Zoey."

"More proof?" Cody echoed.

Mal ignored Cody, and instead smiled at Noah. "You know what I'm talking about, Noah," he said with a mysterious tone.

Noah looked at the picture of Zoey's murder and the two pictures of the girls Mal had tortured. "I don't know…" he admitted.

Mal smirked. "Fine I'll tell you," He took a careful glance at everyone around him, before his eyes glared straight at Alejandro. "I never killed those girls. I only tortured them for money."

Everyone looked surprised. "So?" asked Anne Maria. "You still could've killed her!"

"No." Everyone turned Dawn, who had spoken up for the first time in the trial. "He said that he tortured them for money." She gestured to herself. "I believe that Mal is innocent. The fact that it just looks like it was done by Mal, makes it seem too easy."

Alejandro looked smug. "Then who do you think did it?"

Noah looked at him. "I…I think it was you Alejandro," he replied.

"What?!" Heather looked annoyed. "Alejandro wouldn't kill Zoey!" She banged her hand against her stand.

"Well…" Noah said. "I don't know why Alejandro would want to kill Zoey, but there are some clues that point to him."

Trent scratched his head. "Clues…?" he wondered. "What clues?"

"For one," Noah said. "I want to know what you were reading last night." He looked directly into Alejandro's eye. "The night Zoey was killed."

Noah expected him to deny what he had said, but Alejandro just folded his arms. "Mal's criminal report, of course."

"So you don't deny it." Noah clenched his fist. "And this is exactly why I think you killed Zoey."

That gave everyone a start. "What?!" Bridgette's eyes widened as she turned to Alejandro. "Y-you killed Alejandro?!"

"Just because he read the criminal report before, doesn't mean that he killed Zoey!" argued Heather, desperately.

"Wait." Lindsay scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's going on, again?"

"Heather has a point," Brick pointed out. "Alejandro did help us figure out that Mal was at least alive."

"Are you so sure?" asked Dawn, having a thin smile on her face. "There's something else that points to him."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"The rope." Dawn looked pleased.

"The rope?" Courtney scoffed. "How does that prove that Alejandro is the murderer?"

"Wait." Noah said. "Dawn has a point." He frowned. "I'm surprised, though. Out of everyone I expected you to notice it Courtney."

Courtney clenched her teeth. "What?"

"It wasn't a rope that tied her," Noah said, ignoring Courtney. "It was an extension cord."

"So?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "How does that help?"

"Because Alejandro was using the cord to connect the desk lamp to a nearby outlet," Noah said, confidently. "I remember seeing him using it

Everyone was quiet, as their eyes flickered over to Alejandro. Alejandro just kept the same smile he had worn throughout the trial as he said, "You're right. I killed Zoey."

Noah blinked. "_Just like that?_" he wondered. "_Something's wrong here…_"

"So how did you kill her?" asked Jo.

"How do you think?" questioned Alejandro, still maintaining that same smile. "I took the fake sword and killed her in the locker room."

"_Why is he admitting to the crime so easily?_" Noah wondered. "_And plus, why was it so simple for him to figure out that he framed Mal? Something's not right…_"

**Non-Stop Debate**

"So, how did you kill Zoey, again?" asked Sierra.

"I told you," said Alejandro. "I killed her in the boys' locker room with the fake golden sword."

"Yeah," said Sam, thoughtfully "I guess that makes sense."

"You killed him?" Mal raised an eyebrow. "Well you did a terrible job trying to make it seem like it was me."

"And," Anne Maria said, breathlessly. "He also showed us where Zoey was! That's got to prove that he did it!"

"So, we all agree that Alejandro killed Zoey?" asked Courtney. "I mean, he had to have killed Zoey **in the boys' locker room!**"

"No, that's wrong!" Noah cut off.

**Contradiction! Break! Golden Dust!**

"Zoey wasn't killed in the locker room," affirmed Noah. "She was killed in the library."

Alejandro blinked in surprise. "In the library…?" he asked, looking confused.

Noah smirked. "You mean you didn't know," he drawled. "That's a shame. I expected the murderer to know where he killed his victim." He narrowed his eyes. "Unless you didn't kill him."

"W-well, I…" stammered Alejandro.

"What makes you say it she was killed somewhere else, Noah?" asked Dawn.

"Well for one," Noah thought to himself. "There's the fact that I found golden dust and some blood on the floor."

Duncan scoffed. "So?"

Gwen shot an annoyed look at her ex-boyfriend. "I think what he meant to ask was why would that be important?"

"Well, why is there even any blood in their library?" asked Noah.

"Where's it from, then?" Cody asked.

"It could be from Zoey cut," suggested Trent. He pointed to IDphone. "It says so in the Monokuma File #2."

Noah nodded. "Exactly. And since that's where the golden sword was, it makes full sense that it would happen there."

"You mind telling me exactly how this proves Alejandro innocent?" asked Mal.

"Because he didn't do it," growled Heather.

Mal gave a short laugh. "Just because you say so doesn't make it true."

"To answer Mal's question," Noah said, as he rolled his eyes. "Alejandro looked surprised. And also the way he immediately admitted to the murder seems a bit suspicious."

Brick sighed. "Fine. Let's look at all the clues. Like the blood trail leading to the locker rooms. How did that happen?"

Noah thought to himself. "I'm going to assume that if the murder happened in the library, then the culprit use the dolly and tarp to move the body over to the boys' locker room."

"What dolly and tarp?" asked Bridgette.

"I know! I know!" Izzy waved her hand wildly in the air. "You can find them at your own local storage room!"

Duncan frowned. "So you're saying whoever stole the dolly from the storage room was the one who killed Zoey?"

"What are you talking about Duncan?" asked Gwen.

Duncan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I only told Noah about this." He cleared his throat. "I saw someone last night steal the dolly and a tarp from the storage room."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "And you just didn't bother to tell us this?"

Duncan shrugged. "Hey I'm a busy person, princess."

"I said not to call me that!" yelled Courtney.

"Anyways," Noah continued in an exasperated tone. "He told me he saw someone with dark skin and dark hair run away with the items. Also he knows for sure that it wasn't me."

"Wait, wait!" Lindsay raised her arms. "How did Zara's blood get on the floor? I'm still confused."

"Well…" Dawn looked thoughtful. "Maybe her finger was hanging out and the killer just didn't notice. It's the most plausible explanation."

"Oooohh," Lindsay smiled. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Right," continued Noah. "So now that that's out of the way, let's move on to possible suspects."

"But judging by Duncan's story," Alejandro said. "Doesn't it make sense if the killer was me or Mal? After all, it can't be a girl…"

"No, not really," Noah said. "Remember what we found yesterday, Brick?"

Brick pondered for a moment. "You mean the Katie's Sadie's and Lightning's IDphones?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "If someone found those then they could easily get into the boys' locker room."

"Monokuma said that's against the rules," pointed out DJ.

"He said that it had to be a living student's IDphone, though," Dawn said. She looked at Monokuma. "Isn't that

"But wouldn't the turret just shoot them down?" asked Anne Maria. "Monokuma did tell us that it would shoot if it saw a person enter the room that was the wrong gender."

"That's why the murderer is you," Noah accused quickly.

Everyone went silent at that, before Anne Maria spoke again. "W-what? Are you crazy?" She looked extremely angry. "What makes you think I killed Zoey, huh?"

Noah held up three fingers. "One, you were there when we found the Idphones. Two, you fit Duncan's description perfectly. And three, you're the only now who I think off that can clock something like a bullet…" He pulled out one of the crushed bullets he had found, out of his pocket. "…like this."

"T-that doesn't prove anything!" Anne Maria protested.

"Do you have a clear picture of what happened, Noah?" asked Dawn.

Noah nodded. "It all started when we left Zoey in the library. The murderer came back and while her back was turned she broke open the case and broke Zoey's neck using the fake golden sword. After that was done, the culprit realized that she could get killed for that and ran over to the storage room and grabbed a dolly and a tarp to transport the body to the locker rooms. Unfortunately for her, she was seen by Duncan. The murderer then grabbed Lightning's IDphone and used it to drop off Lightning's body in the locker room, her hair blocking the bullets from the turrets, before leaving the scene entirely."

Noah took a deep breath before turning to Alejandro. "And I'm guessing this is where you came in. You found the body and decided to do some adjustments. Like making it seem like Mal did it! Alejandro then took the weapon and slid it through the crack underneath Mike's door in another attempt to frame him."

"And so…" Noah narrowed his eyes and pointed to Anne Maria. "The murderer was you, Anne Maria!"

Everything seemed to be frozen in time as everyone stared at Anne Maria waiting for her answer.

She raised her head. "You really think I did it," she muttered. "Well you're wrong! i wasn't the one who killed Zoey. I bet someone's trying to frame me! I'm just the victim. There's nothing truthful that could link me up to this-!"

"Then what about the hairspray?" asked Noah.

Anne Maria looked confused. "Hairspray…?"

Noah tapped his nose. "In the storage room, there was this stench. You remember it, right Duncan?"

Duncan nodded. "Yeah. It smelled like ass too."

Noah looked straight into Anne Maria's eyes. "If you brought out the hairspray I won for you a while back and sprayed it here, it will smell exactly the same as the storage room smell. Duncan can testify that."

Anne Maria froze. "B-but," she started desperately.

"Why would you do that?" asked Sam, as he shaker his head. "!hat did Zoey ever do to you?"

Anne Maria clenched her fist. "Why?" she repeated angrily. "Why?! Because she stole my one love!" She stared down at her shaking hands. "i loved Vito. And then Princess Goodie Goodie comes in and takes him away. And then in All-Stars Vito died." She broke down and began to sob. "I came back to the library to ask her about Multiple Personality Disorder and she showed me a book about it. But when she started to talk about how she was glad Mike was only Mike now, i got mad. The next thing I knew Zoey was on the floor in front of me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Before anyone could say anything to condole her, Monokuma quickly pulled a lever as the giant flat screen slid ever so quietly out of its slot on the ceiling. It turned on to the strange video of the slot machine. "Now let's find out who's guilty!" The reels spun quickly before each of them stopped on one person's face.

That person's face was Anne Maria.

Xxx

**Execution: The Great Hairspray Fire**

Anne Maria was tied to a metal pole with some rope and had piles of logs underneath her. She struggled for a bit, before giving up and staring down at the floor with a defeated look on her face.

Two robotic arms came down from the ceiling with cans of aerosol hairspray in their hands. They stopped near her head and started to spin very slowly.

Anne Maria closed her eyes as the hands started to spray the hairspray all over her, staining her face with the liquid. The arms slowly picked up speed as they continued their descent downwards heading to her feet. Once they had made it, the arms were spinning so fast that they were a blue to the naked eye.

Once they had completely covered Anne Maria from head to toe with the stuff, the metal arms went down to the floor and spray a trail from the piles of logs to Monokuma, who was standing right in from of her. The robotic arms then retracted into the ceiling.

Monokuma slowly pulled out a matchbox and a match, lighting the match on fire. As if in slow-motion he dropped the match into the liquid and a fire immediately sprang up.

The fire traveled down the trail of hairspray, before leading up to the pile of logs. The logs quickly succumbed to the fire and burst into the flames.

Anne Maria looked up to the ceiling, sweat dripping down her forehead. She attempted smile, before she heard a strange noise. She looked down to see Monokuma driving a fire truck heading straight towards her.

The fire truck jumped off a ramp, with its sirens blaring. It seemed to slow down as it neared Anne Maria. Her eyes widened, just as the the fire truck crashed into her, its wheels bringing up dust to cover the entire room.

As the dust cleared, Monokuma was seen in front of all the debris, carrying a hose and facing a small fire. With sweat dripping down his face, he sprayed some water on the fire, causing it to go out.

He wiped his brow and flashed a thumbs up.

**Executed: Anne Maria**

Xxx

Mal raised an eyebrow. "So that's what an execution is." He chuckled. "What an interesting game we are playing."

Lindsay collapsed on the floor. "I don't want to be here anymore!" She started to cry. "I want to leave!"

Duncan cornered Alejandro. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled. "We almost died!"

Alejandro turned his face to avoid Duncan's breath. "It's a game," he replied coolly. "I just wanted to make it more interesting to play."

Duncan gritted his teeth. "You bastard…"

"Hey!" Monokuma looked annoyed. "Fighting is against the school rules. Now break it up you two." He got between them and pushed them apart. He then shooed the contestants away with his hands. "Now get out of here!" He gazed unhappily at the rubble created by the execution. "I have to clean up."

Xxx

Noah walked down the hallway heading to the library. He would've gone to his room and gotten some sleep like the rest of them, but he just couldn't sleep.

He opened the doors to the library and walked in, only to find Cody sitting the corner staring at the laptop he found when Monokuma had first opened the doors to the place. As he watched, Cody quickly typed something into it, before staring at the screen in confusion.

"Is it working now?" Noah called out, in attempt to be friendly.

Cody's head snapped up and he quickly shut the laptop. "It's nothing." He had forced smile on his face, as he tucked the laptop underneath his armpit. "See ya." He waved and walked out of the room, a bead of sweat running down his face.

Noah shrugged. "Whatever" he mumbled, as he picked a book at random and took it out of the shelf. "It doesn't matter."

"Noah?" Unbeknownst to him, Dawn had somehow appeared behind him without any warning. "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Noah took a step back. "D-don't do that!"

Dawn blinked. "Sorry," she apologized, before she noticed the book in Noah's hand. She pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a book," Noah said sarcastically, still sore at what just happened.

"I meant what the book was," she said, without even missing a beat. She didn't even look cross.

Noah quickly glanced at the book. "_The Art of Gambling_ by Celestia Ludenburg," he answered, before doing a double take. "Wait, what?"

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn, arching an eyebrow.

"That's impossible," Noah mumbled. He started skim through the book. "That's not possible…"

Dawn still looked confused. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

Noah turned the book around so the back faced Dawn. On the back was a basic summary along with the author's biography. "Celestia Ludenburg is a student that is part of the Hope's Peak Academy situated in Japan. Since this school, which is located in Canada, didn't release who the students were to the public, I did some research on the ones who went to the Japan one. Apparently, she is the Ultimate Gambler."

"So?" asked Dawn, confused.. "What exactly is the problem?"

Noah's face was grim. "I'm pretty sure she never wrote a book," he responded.

Xxx

"Honestly, don't you think that execution was amazing?" Monokuma took a sip of his wine and blushed. He was sitting in a large chair with monitors surrounding him. In front of him concealed in shadows, was a person.

Monokuma perked up when he heard the person talk. "What? A question?" He waved his hands carelessly. "Sure! Fire away!"

When the shadowy person asked their question, Monokuma sadly shook his head. "You want to know who the twenty-six contestant, huh?" He wagged at a finger at them. "Sorry, but that would spoil the surprise! It'd be like me spoiling who won the first season of Total Drama! The rest of the episodes would be boring!"

Monokuma's slash gleamed. "After all, if you figure out who it is too soon, you'll be able to figure who trapped you here!"

* * *

**And that's the end of Case #2. Tell me what you thought of it and if you liked it once again. Maybe it was a bit too easy again, but a couple of people did get it wrong so I left it like that.**

**Also tell me how the execution was. For me I found it okay. The next one I have planned will be more amazing to tell you the truth.**

**Excuses:**

**1. I really didn't like this chapter. Personally I kind didn't want to put it up because I thought it was really bad. of course you guys are the judge on that, so leave a review telling me what you think.**

**2. Bravely Default. Seriously the rented copy i have is glitched. For some reason even though it's on Easy all the enemies have their Hp at Hard difficultly. At this point I'll never beat it….**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**Also I have another Nawn story if you guys would like to check that out. It is called: No Total Drama? No Game? No Life.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Radicals and Extremes- The 2nd Floor

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Danganronpa.

I'm not sure if this chapter is any good. Some feedback would be very nice. Don't worry the change is temporary, :)

* * *

The book still bugged Noah.

Dawn had told him not to worry about it, even though it gave him plenty to worry about. Now that he had time to think about it, Noah remembered that he had no idea what was happening in the outside world. Was anyone trying to rescue them?

Noah's eyes drifted off to the side where he stole a glance at one of the security cameras, as he walked to the dining hall after he had woken up. He quickly turned his head back and continued to walk, his mind racing.

Or maybe the people on the outside thought this was just another season of Total Drama?

Noah shook his head to clear it of everything he had been thinking of. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that, but he just couldn't help himself. Another thing that was gnawing at him was the fact that while they were stuck in the Canadian branch of the Hope Peak Academy's branch of schools, what was happening with the school in Japan?

Were they going through the same things as them? Did they have some stupid black and white bear watching them through some stupid cameras? And have any of them-?

Noah groaned an placed a hand on his head. He was doing it _again_.

Xxx

"Where were you?" asked Jo, as Noah walked into the dining hall. Everyone was already there, and some looked extremely tired at what had happened yesterday.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Um… In my room," he answered back.

Jo leaned right into his face and narrowed her eyes. "And what were you doing in your room?" she asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" asked Noah.

Jo opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Dawn. "Calm down, " she said, getting in between them. "Why are you two arguing?"

Jo snorted. "Nothing." She turned back to everyone else who was watching them. She clapped her hand together. "Right! Let's begin the daily meeting!"

Lindsay raised a hand. "Uh… What daily meeting?" she asked.

Jo rolled her eyes. "The daily meeting where we all talk about how to escape," she replied. "Now-"

Once again, she was interrupted, but this time by Mike. "Why should we?" he mumbled. "We're all going to die here anyway…"

Brick frowned. "Come on, man! Zoey wouldn't want you talking like that!"

Mike just stayed quiet and continued to stare at a wall.

"Right…" Jo said carefully, before pausing for a moment waiting for anyone else to interrupt her. "Now since Monokuma opened up some rooms last time there was a class trial, I think we should all looks around to see if anything else opened up on the first floor. Once we searched everything then, we'll meet back here. "

Heather rolled her eyes. "Who died and made you leader?" she scoffed.

"Can we _please_ not talk about dying right now?" DJ squeaked out.

Everyone went quiet, as they stared down at the floor. After a few seconds, Brick broke the silence. "Mike, Sam and I will go look around." He propped Mike one to his feet and started to drag him away.

Sam perked up. "Wait for me!" he called out, chasing after them.

"Come on, Honey'buns!" Sierra started to drag Cody away, by the arm. "Let's go look for an empty room…so we can be together…" She chuckled mysteriously.

Cody struggled to get out of her grasp. "Sierra," he whined. "Let go of me!"

Noah watched as everyone started to pair up again, and, instead of humiliation again, decided to step out and take a look at some of the new rooms that had opened up to them.

"_Or,_" a nagging voice in the back of Noah's head said. "_Newer ways to kill people._"

Xxx

Noah walked around, basically searching the first floor, before finding a room near the dorms. He walked into it to find some lockers placed by two doors with the words "Female" and "Male" written on them. The carpet on the floor was green

"So you're here." Noah turned around quickly to find Dawn and Izzy walking up behind him.

Izzy jumped in front of him. "Hey ya!" she greeted almost too cheerfully. "How you doin' Noah?!"

Noah pushed her aside and rolled his eyes at her attitude. "I'm fine," he replied. "Why are you so happy, though?"

Izzy shrugged. "Well, we shouldn't be moping around forever," she reasoned, looking quite serious. "After all, if we work together then we can accomplish anything!"

Noah's mouth stretched into a thin smile. "Don't be so happy," he warned her. "It's not like peace will last forever. Someone's eventually going to kill someone to get out. Especially, since there's a lot of history between everyone."

Dawn glanced at Noah. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Noah ignored her and instead asked, "Do you know what this room is by the way?"

"It's a bathhouse!" Izzy said cheerfully. "I went to Japan once and-" She continued to blab on about her adventures in Japan and how she killed off a dragon with only her fists.

"Noah," Dawn said sadly. "Do you not trust your friends?"

Noah didn't look at her. "Well we're trapped in a school by ourselves and the only way to get out is by killing someone." He studied some of the lockers. "Why wouldn't I suspicious of everyone?"

"B-but," stammered Dawn. "If you don't trust anyone then-!"

"Shut it," Noah interrupted her. "After what happened with Alejandro, I've realized my mistake." He turned and looked Dawn straight in the eyes. "Trusting others is something I won't do anymore." He turned to leave, but Dawn stopped him.

"Wait!" She spread her arms out wide. "You can't really mean that."

Noah stared blankly at her. "Of course, I mean it," he said with a shake of his head. He then walked past her. "Besides you have no memory. How do you know that they're your friends?"

Dawn froze, as Noah walked out of the room without another word.

After a few seconds, Dawn blinked and stamped her foot in frustration. "H-how could he…?" she grumbled angrily.

Izzy tilted her head in confusion. "But isn't he right?" she wondered. "It's not like I know who you are."

Dawn didn't have an answer for her.

Xxx

Dawn hated the fact that she couldn't remember anything.

It nagged at her constantly, with no end. On the outside she tried to act collected even with the situation, but on the inside her amnesia constantly gnawed at her. While no one else seemed to remember her, Noah did. He had said something about some aura powers she used to have, but for some reason she couldn't access them.

For her, amnesia felt like she had been someone else but her brain was suddenly plucked out of her original body and placed into a completely new one.

It all felt… strange.

"Hey Dawn," Izzy said, interrupting her thoughts. "Why are we going to the dining hall?"

"Because Jo said to head there after we searched the first floor," explained Dawn with a smile, as they walked through the door lending into the dining hall.

Everyone else seemed to be waiting for them and Noah was already there reading a book he had gotten from the library. Looking more closely, Dawn could see that it was the book he had showed her yesterday.

Jo clapped her hands together. "So, did anyone find anything?" she asked eagerly.

Noah lazily raised his hand. "There's a bathhouse near the dorms," he responded. "That's all we could find."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at Noah. "Um…" she said, feeling a bit confused. "Geoff and I found out that the stairs to the second floor opened up."

Geoff smiled. "So, there might be a way out upstairs!" he concluded.

Dawn heard someone sigh ad turned around to see Noah stand up. "Sorry," he apologized. "But if you guys want to waste the day to search for an imaginary escape route be my guest."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I don't trust anyone here." Noah said. "And I'm pretty sure that none of you trust me either."

"Wait-!" Dawn tried to say.

"You can't leave!" Jo snarled at Noah. "This is a team effort."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Um, when was this ever a team? Excuse me, but I have to go read a book in my room." He walked past Jo and out of the dining hall.

Jo glanced at Dawn. "well?"

Dawn flinched as everyone's eyes turned on her. "Well, what?" she asked.

Heather gestured to the door. "Aren't you going to leave with him?"

Alejandro nodded in agreement. "Yes. It would make sense for all the most suspicious people to go." A wry smile appeared on his face. "After all, one of you two are the most likely to kill someone next."

"Don't worry." Dawn forced a smile into her face. "I agree with Jo. I think we should be a team and work together to get out of here."

Jo nodded happily. "Good. Glad someone sees it my way." She nodded to the door. "Let's go check out the 2nd floor." She walked out with most of the other contestants following her.

"I kind of agree with Noah," Scott said. "There's no way Monokuma would've just left an escape route for us to use."

"For once I think you're right," exclaimed Gwen.

Xxx

Dawn marched angrily throughout the hallway head toward the stairs. She couldn't believe what Noah had done. Secluding himself like that! Running away from this problems like that wasn't something that would help anybody!

Dawn reached the stairs and walked up to the second floor, being met with large clearing with five doors leading to new rooms. However there was another hallway leading somewhere but was blocked off by another metal gate. With a sigh, Dawn walked into the first door at her right, to find herself in a average-sized white room with hospital beds and white tiled floor. At the back of the room was a white wood cabinet with several glass doors. Inside of it was some medical equipment, syringes and some jars with skulls on the labels. Placed in the corner seemed to be a mini fridge.

Monokuma was rummaging through it, seeming to be in a hurry. He was mumbling strange things, placing stuff into the the cabinet and taking them out.

"What's going on?" Trent walked into the room. He noticed Monokuma. "What's wrong with him?"

Dawn just shrugged, before speaking up. "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

Monokuma froze and slowly turned around. "What are you two doing here?" Monokuma shook his fist.

"Well, you were the one who opened all the doors." Trent raised an eyebrow.

Monokuma tapped his chin. "Oh, yeah I forgot that part." He shrugged. "Oh well. What do you want?"

Dawn looked behind him and pointed at the mess. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Monokuma followed her line of sight. "Oh that?" he said. "Those are just some diseases and vaccines that I'm placing in the cabinet for safety. Nothing to worry about."

"Diseases?!" Dawn shouted in horror. "Why are you keeping things like that in a school. We could all die!"

Monokuma waved his hand. "It's fine. It's fine," he said. "As long as no one breaks it or injects it into their bloodstream, everyone should be fine. Now," He pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"B-but-" stammered Dawn.

"Now!" Monokuma screamed.

Dawn sighed in defeat, as she and Trent walked out of the room. "We need to know if he's putting in something dangerous," she exclaimed. "We don't know if he's lying or not."

"Hey, Hey!" Trent attempted to calm her down. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him and tell you if anything happens."

Dawn brightened immediately. "Really? Thanks!" she said. "I''m going to check the other rooms to see if I can find anything."

Trent nodded. "Got it!"

Dawn walked off and waved at him. "Thanks again." She smirked to herself. "_See, Noah,_" she thought. "_We can work together!_"

She came up to the second door and walked through the door. Through the door was a small room with a polished hardwood floor. The walls were painted pink and on one wall of the room was a giant mirror. In the back there was another door leading into a dressing room.

"What is this room?" Dawn asked herself.

"I can't believe it!" DJ suddenly burst out of the door and into the room. "This looks just where I was taught my ribbon dance!"

Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff followed him through the door.

Duncan chuckled. "Calm down, DJ!" he said. "It's not like this room's going anywhere."

DJ sniffed. "Sorry. It just feels nostalgic."

Geoff went up to him and patted him on the back. "There, there, buddy," he soothed.

Bridgette and Gwen came up to Dawn. "hey," Bridgette greeted. "Do you remember me?"

"You're…" Dawn frowned as she flask backed to the beginning when she first noticed her amnesia. When everyone had first found out that they were trapped in the school. "You're Bridgette," she finished happily.

Bridgette smiled. "Yeah," she said. "So did you make any new friends?"

Dawn paused when she was asked that question. Truth be told, she had been trying to be a bit distant with everyone, so the only friends she had managed to make were Izzy and, to a certain extent, Noah.

"Who are you?" she asked Gwen, in an attempt to change the subject. "I don't think we've met. I'm Dawn."

"Gwen," she said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Pasty!" Duncan called out. "Can you check out the girls room for me?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" growled Gwen. "We broke up in All-Stars!"

"Just help me!" he snapped back.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she went to help Duncan.

"What happened between them?" asked Dawn.

Bridgette shrugged. "Gwen was in a relationship with him until All-Stars when they broke up." She scratched her head. "Sorry, I don't really know all the details."

"Oh," whispered Dawn. She didn't want to delve any further into the matter.

"Sorry," said Bridgette. "But I need to help Geoff." She looked over to where Geoff and Dj were. They had been going through a nearby closet, only to have an avalanche of stuff fall on their heads.

"It's fine," Dawn said, smiling. "You should go help him."

Bridgette nodded and walked off to where Geoff and DJ were. Dawn watched her go, before noticing that something was on the ground. She knelt down and picked the object up. She studied it. "A notepad?" she muttered. She opened it up and was surprised to find Cody's name behind the cover.

Still frowning to herself, she slid the notepad into one of her sweater's pockets and took one last look around the room. Gwen was arguing with Duncan while Bridgette was trying to help Geoff and DJ look.

As quietly as she could, Dawn left the room.

Xxx

There were three other rooms that Dawn could go into and she picked the one to the farthest right. Inside the room, was just a bunch of exercise equipment. A bunch of weights were strewn across the floor, and had to carefully make her way to avoid stubbing her toe.

Mike, Sam and Brick were at the back of the room. Brick was getting ready to lift a set of weights as Sam watched him awkwardly unsure of what he should do. Mike meanwhile sat on a nearby chair absorbed in his own thoughts.

Brick rubbed his hand together. "Sam! You mind spotting me, man?" He raised his arms and gripped the shaft of the dumbbell.

Sam nodded. "Sure..." To Mike he whispered, "What does he mean by spotting?"

Mike didn't answer back.

Sam sighed. "Of course," he muttered, before noticing that Dawn was standing there. He waved to her and walked over, but not before stubbing his toe on one of the dumbbells on the ground. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. "Ow!"

"Sam!"' Brick quickly got up and ran over to Sam's side. "Are you okay, private?!"

Dawn covered her mouth."I-I'll go get help!" she stammered running out of the weight room and into the medical center. She found Trent studying the cabinet with an interested expression on her face.

Something about his expression, made a chill run down Dawn's spine, before she remembered Sam's plight. "Trent!" she called out to get his attention.

Trent blinked and turned around. He smiled when he noticed Dawn. "Hey," he greeted. "I checked it out and as far as I could tell Monokuma didn't really leave anything important. He warned me not to touch anything though."

"No time," Dawn said breathlessly. She started to search through the drawers near the beds. "Are there any bandages in the cabinet?"

Trent frowned. "Yeah," he said carefully digging through one of the drawers and pulling out a roll. "But…?"

"Thanks!" Dawn snatched the roll of bandages out of his hand and ran out without another word.

Trent scratched his head, looking confused. "Um.. you're welcome?"

Xxx

Dawn handed Brick the roll of bandages she and received from the medical center. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Brick saluted. "It's okay ma'am! I was trained in CPR!"

Sam gritted his teeth in pain. "I hit my foot," he said, through clenched teeth.

"So," mumbled Mike. All three of them looked at him. "It's not like it matters anyway. We're all going to die eventually." He gave out a short laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mal killed all of you."

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Brick, momentarily forgetting about Sam.

Mike's eyes flickered over to Brick. "Oh?" he wondered. "You really think we're going to survive?" He smiled creepily.

"Weren't you Zoey's boyfriend?" Dawn asked. She didn't really know of the relationship status between everyone but it was obvious to even her that Zoey and Mike had been close.

Mike's mile stretched across his face. "Aren't you the girl who's got amnesia?" he asked in a much deeper voice.

"Mal." growled Brick. "Let us talk to Mike."

Mal snorted. "As if." He leaned back on the wall and smirked. "I rather enjoy my time not locked up in his mind. Unlike last time, I didn't have my other friends to entertain me."

Brick opened his mouth to say something, but Dawn stopped him. "Can you pass a message onto Mike?" she asked.

Mal shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Dawn took a deep breath. "I want you to tell him that Zoey wouldn't want him acting like this. She would want him to move on from her death and survive this entire situation." She sighed sadly. "I'll be taking my leave now," she muttered. She left the room.

"Hey!" Sam called from the floor. "Someone mind helping me?!"

Xxx

When Dawn want back to the dining hall, she found nobody there aside from Trent, who was practicing his guitar, Cody and Sierra.

She frowned. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Trent spun one of the knobs on his guitar. "Jo said that she wanted to search through the two classrooms upstairs, so she gathered everyone who was here and left." He gestured to Cody and Sierra. "Now it's only us three." He played a small tune on his guitar.

Dawn blinked. "You play?" she asked, looking at the numerous papers on the table. There were music sheets all with his name signed on it. "And you write your own songs?" she asked again, looking impressed.

Trent looked embarrassed. "Yeah," he grumbled. "I just started before I came to this school and I was planning on making it my career before all this stuff happened."

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry!" she encouraged. "We'll get out of here."

Trent shrugged. "Maybe." He then stood up. "I have to go put my stuff away," he said, looking sorry. "I'll come back later to talk to you."

Dawn nodded. "Okay," she said, waving a good-bye. After he had left she walked up to Cody who was still struggling with Sierra.

"Sierra!" Cody looked ticked off. "Can you please just stop bothering me?!" He tightened the grip on his backpack over his shoulders.

"But Codykins!" Sierra had a puppy dog face. "We have to get married soon! Just in case anything happens."

"Cody?" Dawn interrupted their conversation and fished out the small notepad. She handed it to him. "I believe this is yours?"

While Sierra looked less than pleased at her sudden interruption, Cody suddenly look elated. "You found it!" he cried out, snatching the notepad out of her hands.

Sierra looked confused. "Found what?" she asked.

Cody's eyes glowed. "My notepad!" he shouted in glee. "When we got here I thought Monokuma had taken it, but apparently not." He turned to Dawn. "Where'd you find it?"

Dawn shrugged. "In the Dance Room," she replied.

Cody frowned. "Weird," he muttered. "I haven't been in that room, yet." He flipped through the notepad and frowned even more. "And why are some of the pages ripped out?"

"Maybe Monokuma ripped them out?" suggested Sierra.

Cody shrugged and tossed the notepad into his backpack. "Good thing, Noah told me about the School Store and MonoCoins!" He grinned. "I wouldn't have gotten this awesome bag, then."

Dawn froze. "You met Noah?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. He was coming from the library and heading to his room."

"E-excuse me," she stammered, bolting out of the dining hall. "_I have to prove to him that I was right!_"

Xxx

Dawn stood in front of Noah's dorm room, wondering what to say. While she was determined to prove that she was right, she didn't know exactly what to say. Especially when Noah had seen at her worst.

At least… she assumed so.

With a startling realization, she remembered that she really didn't know how she was like before her amnesia. Noah hadn't really told her all the details and she didn't know if she would usually act like this. The only thing she remembered so far was that she read a book.

Oh well.

She had come here for a reason. To prove to Noah she was right. Before she could change her mind again, she knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Um… Noah?" She faltered. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to insult him or anything. She didn't want to-.

No. Steeling her nerves she continued and said, "I understand you were just scared. But I really think that we can trust them. Everyone who killed before was doing it because they were just scared. Once everyone starts to trust each other then, we can figure out how to get out of here. Don't you agree, Noah?"

Still no answer.

With a dejected sigh, Dawn turned back and walked away.

However, she swore that she heard a small snicker coming from behind the door as she left.

* * *

**Okay, I'm still uneasy about this decision. Writing this in Dawn's perspective wasn't that big of a challenge but I'm not sure how people will react to it. So of you could, please leave a review saying if you think this is a good idea or not. Thanks in advance.**

**So obviously we will be focusing on Dawn this case, and Noah will her helper this time. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Oh yeah since Knifez R Us requested it here's a Alive and Dead list:**

* * *

**Alive: Noah, Dawn, Courtney, Scott, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Jo, Sam, Mike, Izzy, DJ, Heather, Lindsay, Alejandro, Sierra, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Brick**

**Dead: Katie, Sadie, Zoey, Lightning, Anne Maria**

* * *

**Also here's a list of the new rooms:**

* * *

**New rooms: Dance Room, Two other classrooms, Weight room, Bathhouse and Medical Center**

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
